The Devil Beside me
by Elixirs
Summary: AU: Allen believed his school life would remain normal like any other person but one day changed everything, when Kanda the devil came to ruin his entire life. Yullen, lucky, yaoi, smut, teacher-student relationship, cursing. ROMANCE/DRAMA/HUMOR. DEADFIC
1. Confession

**The Devil beside me**

**A/N: Hello! This is a very rare occasion because I am writing an AU! Yay~ XD. Most of you know this already, but I down to earth hate AU's. However; since my best friend requested so, I shall! And sorry for acting very much like a hypocrite (I just said I hate AU's and yet I'm writing one). **

**Major Pairings: Kanda/Allen, Tyki/Lavi.**

**Warning: yaoi/slash, lemon, teacher-student relationships, cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hoshino's works, characters, props, etc.-sigh-**

* * *

_I'm just like any other boy. Studying in school, going through everyday routines, doing my homework, fantasizing about my crush, stuff like that. But then one day changed everything. For the devil appeared and ruined everything. I could never imagine his tactics to be so evil, so cruel so… inhumane! And suddenly one day, he sent me to hell._

Chapter 1, Confession.

_She's coming… Just walk up to her casually and then greet her and tell her how you feel._

**_But what if she rejects me?_**

_No, no, no! I have to tell her! It's already the third year and I still haven't told her!_

**_But I don't want her to reject me…_**

_No! I have to think positive. She might have the same feelings for me._

**_She's almost here. I have to tell her!_**

"Umm… I like you! Please go out with me!"

……….

"Hah?"

15 year old teenager, Allen Walker had always thought life would run smoothly as long as you do the right thing but apparently today was not the case. For the first time in his life, he experienced a problem, and to him, it was a big one. Why? Because as he stood there, his body bent down, his face burning from the words his finally said after three years of hesitation, he realized that something was wrong. _Very wrong._

He just confessed to a different person.

To make it worse, a _guy._

"What's this? A confession from the albino? I thought you had a thing for the lovely Ms. Lee? I never knew you were gay."

_Worst. Absolutely the worst._

"N-no! Y-y-y-you got this all wrong! I was trying to confess to Lenalee, n-not you!" the younger boy stammered, hoping that he would believe him.

_Like he would._

The tall man pulled up a devious smirk and continued, "But Ms. Lee is right over there," pointing his finger at the staircase. "What, you're going to shout?"

If there ever was a day that he wished the day would never come, it was today. The prince of the school Kanda Yuu was not a person to mess around with. Allen didn't know much about Kanda except that he was a descendant of a very rich and prestigious family. Also, he was quite surprised what Kanda was doing at the second floor of the school building. Kanda was a senior student while Allen was a junior; it got him curious on what he was up to.

Allen quickly shot his head towards the direction of new voices. He heard two giggling girls whispering (well, apparently talking despite them covering their mouths and acting as if they were discussing privately) about Kanda and how lucky Allen was to speak to him so casually. Allen could never understand Kanda for being such a popular guy. He never does anything with intention when it comes to girls, yet almost every girl in the student body seems to be drooling all over him. He did have good looks for a person who grew his hair so long that it looked feminine but he managed to pull it off and look manly at the same time.

The thing Allen couldn't understand most with this guy was his attitude. From what he heard, Kanda was the ultimate devil. Cutting classes, gambling, going out at clubs late at night, doesn't study and yet, despite all the dangers and consequences of it, he survived it all.

So what made him famous was because of his looks, money and playing the _'bad boy'_ personality? Allen could never look up to this man. He didn't see anything good about it.

And now he was going to ruin everything for him.

Fearing that Kanda would continue until Allen would lose it, he stumbled back and without second thought, he sprinted as far away from the prince, a little hope deep down in his chest that Kanda wouldn't bother about the whole thing.

_Just let me crawl in a hole and die._

--

"Allen! Why did you confess to Yuu?"

"It was a mistake!" Allen interrupted his best friend. "I wanted to confess to Lenalee but I didn't know why I ended up confessing to Kanda! It was an accident."

At a time like this, the only trustworthy person Allen could talk to was Lavi, his forever best friend and guardian angel. When things seem all lost and everybody just waits for time to end, Lavi would change the impossible to possible. He was like a miracle angel that God had sent down to guide Allen so he wouldn't fall in the wrong path.

Allen could also say that Lavi was a true friend. There were times when he had to choose friend or family and he chose Allen. When Allen needed someone to tell about his deepest and most secretive past, Lavi would sit down and listen intently and then he would swear that he wouldn't tell a soul.

This is what Allen thought should be the real prince. He, unlike Kanda, had an existing heart and yet he had no money, no high position or anything that Kanda had. To Allen, Lavi was quite an attractive guy, regardless of his damaged right eye. He had fiery copper hair, a tall and toned figure and a very unique facial structure, just why couldn't people see that?

The one thing that Allen could never forget about Lavi was when he purposely failed all tests just so he could stay back with Allen. A normal friend would've never done that, even if it meant less study and more fun.

Lavi sighed, placing down his pencil so he could stretch his arms out. "Well, either way you should talk to Yuu and try to work things out."

"That's what I was trying to do…"

"Alright everyone, please take your seats now, class is starting," The teacher called out to the class as he walked in the classroom.

And let the cycle start over.

_Again._

"Good morning sensei!" Lavi greeted enthusiastically, running up to him so he could help the teacher with his books.

"Good morning Lavi, you seem to always be cheerful," The tall teacher commented.

This was the one thing that Allen took in mind that the reason why he wasn't popular was possibly because of his taste in gender. He preferred _guys_ and worse,_ older_ guys. Allen didn't find it wrong to have a liking towards men, he just found it awkward.

Allen slumped over his table, discreetly grabbing Lavi's iPod so he could zone out of the lesson with some music. The other thing that bothered Allen about Lavi's preference was out of all the teachers in the entire faculty, he chose Tyki Mikk the literature teacher. Although Tyki hadn't done anything wrong to Allen, he never liked the teacher. Allen had an invisible paper in his head where he wrote down people in two categories. One was the people like Kanda and the other was the people like Lavi. He placed Tyki in the Kanda category the moment he started to act sexy so he would have girls clinging onto him.

"That's enough Lavi. Thank you for the help," Tyki said, after Lavi fixed his text book the eighth time just so that they would align in place.

Lavi bowed and hastily returned back to seat.

"Could you stop doing that every single day? He's going to get annoyed with you."

"… Lavi?"

"It's so obvious why they call you the Noah of Pleasure," Lavi muttered in a mesmerized tone as he stared dreamily at the teacher starting his lesson.

Allen had given up on having a conversation with him since all he would do was drool over Tyki's ass waving around as he wrote on the board. Instead Allen thought of ways on how to fix everything with Kanda, about the whole confession thing, but no matter what he tried to come up with, it seemed that everything would fall apart.

He sighed and decided to just think of Lenalee to make the time pass by. Everyday it always occurred to Allen on why he liked Lenalee. She didn't have an amazing appearance, but it was definitely better than an average person. The only thing about her that touched Allen's heart was her incredible emotional strength. Years ago, Lenalee was separated from her only left relative, her brother and she lived alone for a very long time until finally she was reunited with him again and yet, she stands everyday with that scar freshly open and still has a happy smile on her face. Unlike Allen, he always relied on his dead relative's words;

Just keep moving forward… Always the same.

"And that ends our lesson today, please study pages 236 to 258."

Lavi finally left his gaze from Tyki when he had left the room and turned to face Allen. His head was dug into his arms so that it looked like a ball of white wool laid peacefully. Lavi took the initiative to wake him up so he wouldn't have to skip his free time and end up with no food when classes started again. He rose from his chair and took off the earphones from Allen's ear and softly patted him. Allen shifted his body a little at first but then he sat up, his eyes slightly red from the short nap. He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, leaning on Lavi so he could go back to sleep.

"Come on Allen, we have two free periods; let's not waste any time of it!" Lavi said, grabbing Allen's arm and ran at the direction heading towards the cafeteria.

Allen constantly tripped on his shoes but never fell because Lavi had Allen's arm wrapped tightly around his own. He had to pinch Lavi on the arm so he would stop running because Allen was unexpectedly exhausted.

"You should just say so, no need to do anything physical," Lavi complained.

Allen ignored his comment and drew his attention away from Lavi but to the crowd that was building up quite hastily.

"Wonder what that is," Lavi said; tip-toeing so he could see what was the commotion all about.

Allen immediately spotted Lenalee in the crowd. To Allen, she stood out so much like an angel surrounded by clouds because all he could see was a blur and only she was as clear as a crystal.

Allen neared towards her so he could greet her a good morning, but her attention was attached on the bulletin board that apparently was the reason of the commotion.

He pushed his way through the cramped up students so he could see what the contents were. The color on Allen's face drained as his eyes scanned the large bold letters that stood out entirely.

**Newest Scoop! Allen Walker confessed his love to the prince of the school Kanda! Who would've known that Mr. Walker's preference are guys?**

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but let's end there for now. Please don't virtually shoot me for the LenaAllen but I promise you it's Yullen! **

**NOTE: If you had read this earlier, you would've noticed that the 1st chapter has been edited. I re-wrote the entire chapter from 1st person to 3rd person since this is my best technique of writing. I wanted to try out 1st person but I guess that was a fail.**

**Sorry if this is crappy. Like I said, I'm not too fond of AU's so I can't write well.**

**Please give your suggestions for what should happen in the future!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Fight

Tears were streaming down endlessly from Allen's eyes. Whenever he looked back at the bulletin board and read those hateful words, the tears would build up and flood his face. People around him giggled and whispered; some even giving him a disgusted look.

At first Allen felt humiliated but now he was enraged. He knew exactly who was behind the incident and he never took another second to find that person.

Lavi tried to stop Allen from running but he jerked his hand away from Lavi and ran up the stairs, skipping two steps so he would reached the top a lot quicker. Allen bumped into a few senior students who responded in a snide attitude about getting Kanda into an unnecessary scandal but he continued to run straight past the classrooms until he reached the room that spelled out '_4-G'_.

Allen aggressively slammed the door open and ran up to the group surrounding the bored expression plastered on the prince's face and then…

_SLAP!_

The group that circled Kanda immediately quieted down and stared at Allen with a look of shock. The room grew extremely quiet that you could hear the cars outside the school passing by. Kanda's cheek soon had a red mark swelling. He took a sharp breath before he turned slowly to look at Allen. Allen felt a whole lot of anger relieved after he hit Kanda on the face. He looked less perfect now that he had a red swell on his left cheek.

"Y-you son of a—"

Allen felt himself pushed hard onto the ground, his head slamming hard onto the concrete and then the body that shoved him onto the ground gave Allen a hard punch on the face. The other boys who were standing around Kanda was about to join in but Kanda hastily pulled off the boy on Allen and pushed the rest away. He roughly pulled Allen onto his feet and then he returned to his seat.

"Ha… Are you trying to act nice now?" Allen said, wiping the blood that slid down the edge of his lips.

"How dare you—!"

"Never mind," Kanda interrupted, continuing to stare at Allen with a dull expression. "What?"

"You did it on purpose didn't you? You wanted to humiliate me in front of everybody right!?"Allen yelled, his anger building up again.

"I don't have time for this type of nonsense," Kanda responded flatly.

Allen wanted to slap him again but then he didn't want to get thrown on the floor and get beaten up again. Instead, he stormed out of the room, ignoring the laughter of how he was a coward and he could never beat the prince. He felt his head throbbing now that his anger receded. The impact of the punch affected Allen quite a bit. He wasn't used to fights; in fact it was his first time in his life to ever fight physically with someone.

As Allen trotted down the stairs, people scattered everywhere were talking about him. He could well hear them from afar, but as he walked past by them, they quieted down, only a few badmouthed about him in front of his face. He didn't care about what they said anymore, he just wanted to find Lavi and cry.

--

For the next four periods, Allen never showed up in class. Lavi was downright pissed because he promised himself he wouldn't sleep until Allen returned to class. Unfortunately for him, he never showed up, leaving Lavi with deprived sleep.

When the clock had stricken 1 o'clock, he couldn't take it anymore. He made up an excuse by saying he needed to go to the infirmary and decided that he was going to hunt down Allen even if it made him skip all of his subjects. Lavi was pretty much surprised when he started off at the boy's bathroom because it didn't take much effort to find Allen since he was obviously sulking in the last cubicle. His little sobs gave it away.

"Ne Allen, why are you crying in the bathroom?"Lavi spoke, knocking on the door that Allen was in.

"I'm not Allen and I'm not crying, go away…"

Lavi rolled his eyes, "Then can you explain to me why you have the exact same voice as my best friend and why are all these crying noises coming out of your mouth?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk… Now go away," Allen responded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lavi finalized by leaning on the edge of sink.

After a few minutes of silence, Allen eventually unlocked the door of the cubicle and walked out. Lavi was horrified to see Allen in such a messed up state. He could well tell that Allen had been crying for a long time. Although it did concern Lavi quite a lot, there was something much worse that made Lavi running up to him. He had dried up blood smeared on his face. Allen didn't even bother to wash his face because he was far too depressed to care.

"Allen! What in the world happened to you?" Lavi gasped, immediately grabbing his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the stain on Allen's face.

"Got into a fight…"

"With who?"

"Kanda…"

Lavi stopped patting Allen's cheek with the cloth and slowly started to tremble of anger in response. "He actually hurt you?"

"No no! He wasn't the one who punched me, it was his friends," Allen reassured Lavi, trying to calm him down.

"Oh I see then. Well in any case, that was unforgivable what he did to you. But in the first case… Why did he punch you?"

Allen turned his head away from Lavi. "Because of that scandal…"

"You mean the confession mix up that apparently the entire school knows now?"

"Yeah _that_ one," Allen spat.

Lavi sighed, "Well you don't need to worry about the paper; I took it down."

"Thanks Lavi, I really don't know what I would do without you," Allen said, giving Lavi a quick warm hug as a sign of thanks.

"By the way, you still haven't answered my question. I asked why he punched you. I doubt they'd do that just because of the scandal. Care to explain the whole story?"

Allen bit his lip but he finally started when Lavi gave him a nudge. "Okay! It wasn't just the scandal alone. I kind of got… mad at Kanda since he was the one who posted that message. He already humiliated me enough in only a day and so… yeah I slapped him…" his voice trailed off.

"So that explains why they punched you. But I can't imagine Kanda doing such a thing. Are you sure it was him?"

"Itwasdefinitelyhim! WhoelseknewaboutmemistakenlyconfessingtoKanda? Itwasjustmeandhim! AndalsoIcouldverywelltellthathewasgoingtospreadit!Icouldseerightthroughhiseyes!"

"Well… I can't really go along with your story because you're talking way too fast and Kanda… I still don't think he would do such a thing."

"Lavi, you're too friendly and considerate. You can't really understand how they really are without actually _feeling_ it for once."

"Heh, stop making me sound like I'm some sort of angel."

"But you _are_ one…"Allen mumbled.

"Anyways, enough with this talk and just forget about it. We should return to class and I'll walk you home today just in case any of Kanda's friends decide to pick on you. I'll back you up for sure!

"Thanks Lavi…"

--

The moment the class was dismissed, Allen gave Lavi a worried look. Lavi rolled his eyes and continued to pack his bags with his unused books.

"Stop worrying, I told you I'm here," Lavi reminded, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

Allen nodded and took his own bag, both heading out the door. Their daily route when they were together was always to take the long way. The reason was because the faculty room and swimming club were on the eastern and northern side of the school while the entrance and exit of the school was on the western side. Lavi and Allen had made an agreement that whenever they decided to go home together or at least until the gates of the school, they would always take the long way. The long way was because Lavi had the chance of stealing a peek of Tyki as they passed by the faculty and Allen having a chance to see Lenalee in the swimming club.

When they finished their long way routine, nearing the exit, Allen froze from his tracks and began to tremble. Kanda was standing beside the school gate, having girls surrounding him, screaming and giggling. Lavi nudged Allen to go forward and ignore Kanda.

"He's too busy with the girls anyway," Lavi whispered in Allen's ear when they left the campus and took a right turn. Allen quickly turned his head to see if Kanda was staring at them. Reluctantly he wasn't. Allen sighed and regained the cheery side of him when Lavi started to jokingly complain about how he left Lavi in the classroom with no one to bother or talk to.

"It's alright Lavi, I can head home alone now. You need to go to your right to get to your place right?" Allen said, removing his hand around Lavi's shoulder.

"That's right. So you okay heading home by yourself?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow at school okay? Take care," Lavi waved, turning the other way and in a few minutes, Allen lost sight of Lavi. Allen continued to walk forward; it would take him another 10 minutes to get home. Allen decided to take a shorter way that led to an unnaturally gigantic mansion that stood next to Allen's place. He had always wondered who lived in that house. It was extremely quiet and it almost seemed like there was no one living there. Its design was different from the other houses. The place had a more local Japanese style that you would find in the Edo period. At first he thought royal people were staying there, but that would mean countless numbers of guards would be surrounding the place and yet, they didn't own even one.

Allen reached the gate to his rented mini apartment, owned by a considerate landlady that was generous enough to let Allen stay and pay his rental fees later. Allen frowned when he compared his gate with the grand house's gate that had a magnificent ceramic pillar that had the kanji words _'Home of the Dragon'_ engraved on it and a one-storey gate that had elegant carvings. Allen turned his attention away from it and walked inside. Allen greeted the landlady who was watering the plants and quickly headed upstairs to his studio unit and opened the door.

The first thing Allen decided to do was to change his clothes and prepare dinner. But as Allen was about to take his vest off, his phone rang. Allen, who was half way on taking his vest off, pushed it back down and hastily grabbed his phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allen! You don't need to worry about Kanda, I'm with him right now and he says he doesn't care that you slapped him."

"Lavi… You told him?!" Allen gaped at his phone, setting it to loudspeaker so he could change.

"Well I wanted to hear both sides of the story and actually everything is alright. I talked with the guy who punched you and I guess he'll be apologizing to you tomorrow. You should apologize to Yuu—ow! I mean, _Kanda_ for your part as well."

Allen laughed when he heard Kanda retort in the back about saying his first name so casually as if they were close. "Thanks Lavi… But as much as I hate to say it, I have pride you know?"

"Allen, forget about pride and just apologize! Everything will be resolved that way."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Well, I'm going to cook dinner now, see ya." Allen hanged up on the phone and then he walked across the tatami floor and through the walk-in kitchen. Allen did agree on Lavi's suggestion but he didn't want to do it. Saying sorry to Kanda felt like giving in to the devil— well, to Allen he _was_ the devil. He shook his head and chose to forget about Kanda and fill up his empty stomach. He was _starving _since he hadn't eaten lunch (a very essential necessity for him).

Allen opened the fridge to get some vegetables but then his wide grin fell into a frown. He searched for pork, chicken, fish, beef or any other food but he couldn't find anything at all. His refrigerator was completely empty.

"So much for dinner…"

* * *

**A/N: Boring chapter… Plan on throwing Yullen in the next chapter. If you noticed carefully, I changed the genre from humor/romance to romance/drama. I can't seem to put much cracks in this fic.**

**People who review gets free Kanda cookies :D**


	3. Apology

Allen felt like he was on the verge of death as he trotted on his way to school. After skipping lunch and dinner, he could hardly see anything, everything was a blur. Allen accidentally bumped into someone without intention and quickly responded with a sorry. The larger person shoved Allen out of the way and continued to walk forward. Allen rubbed his eyes to get a clearer sight of whomever it was that pushed him. The blurriness soon started to fade away and he noticed that the blazer and pants pattern was the same as his own; meaning he was in the same school. But then he already knew who it was the moment he caught sight of the long black pony tailed hair that swished from left to right.

"Kanda! You're so rude you know!" Allen yelled, trying to catch up to him so he could hit him.

The prince lazily swirled around and gave a frightful look at Allen, "Shut up, it was _you_ who bumped into me. Idiot."

Allen couldn't counter that statement but he went on with a new one, "It was an accident! No need to be so violent," Allen replied.

"You're such a woman," Kanda spat bitterly as he turned around to continue walking.

"At least I don't have a feminine face…"

Kanda abruptly turned around and pushed Allen onto the wall, pinning him hard. He grabbed both of Allen's wrists with one hand and lifted his chin with the other. Allen looked straight into Kanda's eyes. He had never seen Kanda this close and it was quite surprising. He had dark cobalt orbs that were so intriguing; it was beautiful and frightening at the same time. His eyebrows were furrowed and his angry face sent chills up Allen's spine.

"Say that again and I'll make sure you wished you were never born," Kanda whispered in Allen's ears and slowly letting go of him with a sudden smirk. Allen didn't respond and waited until Kanda disappeared from his sight. He sighed with gratitude that he still had his limbs all in perfect place. Allen picked up his bag and started to walk again but then he suddenly tripped from something. His legs stung from the freezing road he landed on. He looked down to only groan in humiliation. His pants were down.

--

"No way am I ever going to apologize to that stupid devil!" Allen refused the seventh time after Lavi had tried to convince Allen to make up with Kanda. The redhead sighed and flipped his phone open to read a text message.

"Come on, you're just making it harder for yourself."

"He unbuttoned my pants with some unknown technique I never felt and it fell down! How could I possibly apologize to him after he did that?" Allen barked, accidentally notifying everyone in the classroom. He blushed as people started to point and laugh at him. Lavi shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed Allen closer to him.

"Listen, I'm sure Kanda felt very offended on what you said, it's just best to suck up your pride and just say sorry for Christ's sake. Just trust me on this one, have you ever failed from the advice I had given you?"

Allen opened his mouth but then he closed it. Lavi was damn right when he said that he had never failed in giving advice. The problem for Allen was because that option was the only option and he hated it so much. He heard some girls piping up when a group of senior students entered the room. Allen searched through the group with his eyes but he didn't find Kanda in there. He sighed in relief because for some reason, he felt that Kanda might decide to come to his classroom and slaughter Allen for insulting him.

"It's the prince's most loyal friends!" A classmate of Allen gasped, quickly checking herself in the mirror if she looked okay.

"More like minions…" Allen mumbled.

They walked in and ignored the warm welcomes coming from the girls. Junior boys were booing on how they were intruding their classroom and stealing all of the girls' attention away from them. One of them shoved a boy who was jealous and fell harshly onto the ground. Lavi hastily got off his seat and attended to the boy who was on the floor. Allen felt infuriated on how Kanda's pawns were treating everyone in his class like garbage. He wanted to catch their attention but needn't to because they were heading to his direction, all eyes on him. He gulped as they surrounded him in a circle and stared with a scary expression. Allen tried to put up his most courageous character but failed miserably. A fat Chinese looking senior stepped up and out of the blue, bowed in front of Allen.

"I am terribly sorry for my foolish actions, please accept my apology," he begged.

Allen almost fell out of his chair. He thought he was going to be minced pork but instead he has one of Kanda's subordinates apologizing sincerely in front of him. Lavi, who was done with the boy that only had minor injuries, joined the crowd and grinned at Allen as if nothing had happened. Allen was far too scared to refuse his apology because he felt that if he did, everyone surrounding him (except Lavi), would pummel him onto the ground and shred him into pieces. So the only thing Allen did was slowly nod his head. The fat boy rose back up quickly and shook Allen's hand without him even offering.

"Thank you! I am truly sorry. That's right! I have to introduce myself. I'm Chaoji, also known as the prince's knight!" He said proudly.

"_More like the prince's slave… He doesn't seem like a person Kanda would casually hang around with,"_ Allen thought. Chaoji had to bid Allen goodbye because classes were going to start soon. He offered Allen to join his group for lunch and of course, Allen couldn't refuse, the crowd surrounding him could suddenly turn into monstrous beasts and murder him for rejecting his offer.

"See, I told you that they would apologize," Lavi nudged, preparing his iPod for the first period.

"But that doesn't mean Kanda would forgive me. He was a bloody tiger this morning, he even threatened me!"

"Well either way, just try okay? I hope all—Sensei! Isn't your session with us is at third period?" Lavi jumped, unexpectedly already standing next to Tyki.

"Your teacher is unwell, so I'll be substituting," Tyki replied and needn't put his books down since Lavi was already taking care of it.

"_Just great…I'm all alone again." _

--

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Allen immediately grabbed his bag and hurried off to the cafeteria without waiting for Lavi; He'd be occupied with Tyki anyway. The entire morning Allen ended up drawing a continuous circle with his pen until he realized he ran out of ink because he had forgotten that History was two periods today and that meant that Tyki was substituting for two hours and that would leave Allen all alone since a certain redhead wouldn't keep his eyes off Tyki.

When Allen took his two trays in his hands, he had wished he hadn't because he spotted Chaoji and the rest of Kanda's group waving at him. Allen weakly waved back and forced a fake smile, walking up to the crowded table and placing his trays on it. He smiled and greeted everyone but at the same time searched if Kanda was anywhere near. The tallest one in the group noticed Allen not exactly concentrating at them.

"Are you looking for someone?" the tall one said. Hints of blush emerged from Allen's cheek when he realized people stared at him with a confused look.

"Oh! I know," Chaoji blurted out, "You're looking for Kanda aren't you?"

Allen looked up at the chubby man. Although he was indeed looking for Kanda, he didn't want to say so. Instead he took his fork and shrugged, taking an enormous bite of his potato since he had only eaten two sandwiches and a packet of chips Lavi gave him that morning.

"He's practicing Kendo right now. I think he's going to skip classes—Hey! Why not we cut classes and watch him practice? I heard his opponent doesn't favor Kanda, so it's quite a serious practice they're having," Chaoji boomed, slapping Allen's back, accidentally making Allen choke his food out.

"B-but I don't want to skip classes—"

"Come on!" Chaoji pushed on, already forcing Allen out of his seat. The rest of the gang got off their chairs and walked towards the direction of the Kendo club. Allen gulped, for he felt that joining Chaoji and everyone else would turn out to be a disaster if Kanda saw Allen with them. As they passed by the main entrance people on the side of the corridors stopped talking and watched in fear as the group walked by. Allen tried his best to follow them from the back and at least a meter away but no matter how much he tried, the group would either slow down or even stop just so Allen could catch up with them.

"Hey look, it's that junior kid who's gay," a girl whispered to her friend while pointing at Allen.

The moment those words reached Chaoji's ears, he instantly turned around and yelled at them. "Oi! Watch your mouth!"

The two girls ran away, only laughing and giggling in response. So far, what Allen had observed about Chaoji was he seemed to try too hard when it comes to things. It almost looked like he was _trying_ to fit in. Nevertheless Allen had forgotten about Chaoji because they were entering the Kendo club. He felt his heart increasing pace when they entered the room and took a seat on the side of the large room. He feared that Kanda would stop fighting and run to Allen to hit him instead. These unsteady feelings consumed Allen's head the more he thought about Kanda.

Suddenly, a guy with a modified uniform that had hints of Visual Kei nudged Allen. Out of all the people in the gang, the man with the scary looking hairstyle and punkish outfit was the least person Allen wanted to talk to. His appearance was almost equivalent to Kanda's attitude. The man stared at Allen with a blank expression until he unexpectedly smiled.

"Hi, I'm Krory. Nice to meet you Allen," a soft voice emerged from his mouth. It took a while for Allen to realize that the owner of that soft voice was apparently the scariest looking man in the group.

"It's… Nice to meet you Krory," Allen responded weakly. Krory smiled again and then turned his head to look at the scene in front of them. Allen followed as well and watched as two men in Japanese traditional armor fight with their shinai*. Allen gazed the battle between the two. He suddenly recalled Chaoji mentioning something about the opponent having a grudge on Kanda. He tried to get a better look at the man but it was too hard to recognize his face because of the thin metals fencing his face.

"The two aren't in good terms. The one fighting Kanda is Ryo," Krory began, almost as if he was reading Allen's mind. "I'm not sure how it started but whenever they fight, it's not just practice anymore, it's serious and sometimes even brutal."

Allen turned to look at the two. He did notice aggressiveness present in their match. Ryo stroked a hit but missed, leaving his chest vulnerable. Kanda didn't waste another second and took the opportunity to attack back. Luckily Ryo countered it by defending himself with his own bamboo katana; but because of the strong impact, Kanda hit hard enough to knock it out of his grasp. The audience watching the fight gasped and waited eagerly what would happen next. The two stood frozen, staring at each other until finally Ryo took a step forward and whispered something into Kanda's ear. He gestured his hand to the door and all of a sudden, they took off their armor and walked out of the hall without saying another word.

Chaoji and the rest, including Allen, stood up and hastily followed them. Allen stopped from his tracks when he saw the sky covered with dark clouds. It was already drizzling, but any minute it was going to rain. He watched the group circle the two guys standing at a wide but secluded area. Apprehension struck Allen the moment Kanda picked up a crowbar that was sticking out in the garbage. Now he knew that it was going to turn into a bloody battle. He began to panic when Ryo took his first hit on Kanda but was reluctantly blocked by Kanda's arm. The rain was already pouring heavily and the surrounding people including Ryo and Kanda were already drenched so much that their clothes were almost transparent yet they still didn't care about it.

"You think you're all that fuck face?" Ryo spat.

"Watch your tongue, I'll fucking jab this crowbar down your fucking throat until your mouth turns into a fountain of blood."

"Try me."

Kanda took a swing and gradually hit him on head. Ryo yanked the crowbar out of Kanda's grip and took revenge by hitting it back at Kanda. Allen couldn't take anymore when he saw blood sliding down Kanda's temple. The two of them were bruised and bloody. If Allen wasn't going to react now, heck both of them would eventually kill each other. He finally gave up on the rain and ran out to the clear space. He pushed himself through the cheering crowd and unintentionally fell onto the ground. He hurriedly stood back up and ran into the middle of the fight, almost getting hit if Ryo hadn't stopped; the crowbar a mere centimeter away from his face.

"Stop this! This isn't right!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kanda stared with utter disbelief.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryo hissed, getting fairly irritated from the object of interruption.

"Just stop fighting! You might kill each other!" Allen explained.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Ryo scowled, tightening his grip on the crowbar.

A student who was watching the fight spotted two adults from afar heading near to where they were standing. "Oi! Teachers are coming, run!"

People quickly scattered away and the teachers began to sprint. Kanda picked up his two bags that was dropped down onto the floor by Chaoji, ignored Ryo's insults and walked away. Allen as well ran after Kanda because he had already broke two school rules and he was in no position to get expelled just yet. Kanda held his sports bag that contained extra athletics clothing and tossed it over the fence and just as Kanda was about to climb over it, Allen stopped him.

"Wait!"

The prince turned around and glared at Allen, stepping down on the ground again. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"I… want to say sorry for slapping you," Allen bit out.

He gave Allen a look of irritation, "I don't need your apology."

Allen took a breath before he continued, "Please accept it! I feel really guilty for hitting you even if it wasn't necessary and that's why… I'll… let… you hit me back… as compensation…" his voice trailed off.

This interested Kanda, "Are you sure? You might not recognize your face anymore."

"…That's okay."

"You may even need to go to a plastic surgeon to redo your entire facial structure."

"It's fine…"

"Well… Okay then. Close your eyes."

Allen felt his heart race uncontrollably. He slowly let his eyelids fall until everything went black. His stomach contorted from the fear of the unbearable pain that awaited him. A few seconds past and every second felt like an hour which made it intolerable for Allen. He suddenly felt a surge of wind blow in his face and he knew it was Kanda's fist nearing his face but instead…

Chu~

Allen shot his eyes wide open. His face went completely red when he realized that it wasn't Kanda's fist on Allen's face but rather his lips instead. He took a suck on Allen's lower lip before he broke off. Allen stood there absolutely bewildered from the sudden unexpected action. Kanda's pissed off expression turned into to a devilish smirk. The taller man turned around and climbed over the fence, stopping at the middle to quickly add a comment.

"I accept your apology," he said, climbing down and disappearing from Allen's sight.

Allen stared at the fence that no longer had Kanda climbing over it. He couldn't believe that he actually received a kiss and not a punch from the prince. Nothing was registering properly. What he did know was, he was now relieved that Kanda had forgiven him. Allen shivered from the cold and decided to take shelter but as he took his first step he fell onto the wet ground. He groaned and slammed his fist onto the puddle next to him.

"How, in the world, does he manage to unbutton my pants without me feeling it?!"

* * *

**A/N: Feh. Kind of weird and quite unexplained but it will be in the next chapter! Perhaps it was too sudden to put Yullen in it? Ah whatever! It's Yullen *u*.'**

***shinai-bamboo katana(used for practicing).**

**PS: -gives reviewers their Kanda cookies- enjoy o3o.**

**People who review gets Allen cookies to match their Kanda cookies :D**


	4. Eavesdropping

_Lavi's legs were almost wrapped around the teacher, he was standing that close. The hand that was on Lavi's thigh was now on his stomach. He started to play with the elastic of his boxers. Lavi leaned back on the vanity, and hit his head on the wall because of the tight space closing in them. The older man placed his left hand firmly on Lavi's back, and his right hand went into the front of the annoying piece of clothing that was blocking him from what he wanted most. He was kissing his lips, playing with them, and teasing them. _

_He put that same hand that almost eliminated the cloth, and while he was nipping on his collarbone, he began to undo the buttons of Lavi's shirt. His mouth traveled down to his erect nipples. He wanted to taste him. His mouth sucked his right pink nub, while his hand rubbed the other._

_"Oh god. I can't believe this is actually happening," Lavi thought. _

_A sudden hard object hit Lavi's head._

Lavi gasped, shooting up his head up from the sudden impact. Something wasn't right from the previous scenery and the current one. First off, he was in the classroom, not in the janitor's closet. Second, his shirt was buttoned and third most, everybody in the room stared at him with looks of confusion and that included the teacher, leaning in towards Lavi with her eyes in slits.

"Had a pleasant dream?" She said in a sweet but deadly tone.

_"Yeah, but YOU interrupted it."_

"Sorry…"He apologized instead.

She rose and eyed him very suspiciously for a brief 5 seconds before she resumed back to the class. Lavi sighed, turning to face his seatmate as well as his best friend.

"I suppose it was you who saved me," Lavi started.

Allen nodded, quickly glancing at the teacher before he responded, "Sorry for hitting you, it's because… you were making… sounds."

Lavi gulped, realizing that Allen might've deciphered what he was dreaming about, "Sounds?" he repeated weakly. "What _type_ of sounds…?"

"You were mumbling and err… kept on mumbling Mikk sensei's name," Allen whispered, trying as much as possible not to draw attention.

"Oh and you have another problem...," Allen added, his eyes averting from Lavi.

"And what is that?" Lavi responded, getting fairly irritated from the constant embarrassments piling up on him. Allen didn't reply, only lifting his hand and using his index finger to point towards Lavi's waist.

At first Lavi rose a brow wondering what Allen's trying to tell him but as his looked down to where Allen was pointing, pink shades of blush emerged from his face. Indeed there was another problem…Down _there_.

Allen coughed; a blush present in his cheeks as well. Lavi panicked on how to deal with his problem. Classmates in front of him turned to glare at him for disturbing everybody but Lavi was having a much worse issue to deal with. Allen turned back to his desk and quickly wrote something on the edge of his notebook. He tore out the part he wrote and secretly passed it to Lavi. He accepted it and opened it to find the contents.

_**Go to the bathroom**_

Lavi nodded. It was probably the only option left for him anyway. Lavi pushed his cotton vest down and quickly stood up, drawing the class' attention away from the teacher.

"I apologize for thy interruption but I need to go to thy bathroom!" Lavi blurted out without realizing the mistakes in his sentence, already heading out for the door before anyone could notice the_ 'problem' _Lavi was having. He sighed in relief that most of the trouble was gone, but the lump in his pants was still there.

He made his way across the hallway but he hastily hid behind a pillar. Students began to leave the classrooms, the corridors increasing the amount of people. Lavi cursed knowing that the situation was getting worse. He only did the one thing that he could do. There was a teacher's only bathroom available that was near him and so he entered it.

Secretly, he crept into the male's bathroom, locking the main door behind him. He let out a deep breath, slowly sliding down onto the ground but then his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't alone. Lavi immediately stood up and pushed his beige vest down again. He hid behind another pillar and peeked from behind.

_"Oh god."_

It was_ Tyki_, his sleeves pushed up, washing his hand while taking a smoke. It was naturally prohibited to smoke within the school premises but he guessed that some couldn't hold their addiction. Lavi bit his lip when he realized he had been staring for a few minutes and he wasn't resolving his problem at all. He slowly slid across the room, trying to avoid any noise that could be created from his footsteps. Luckily Tyki left the water running so it overcame the noises Lavi was making.

Reaching for the cubicle door, he checked if Tyki was still minding his hair. He turned his head back since it was clear and as slowly as possible, he pushed the door open.

"You know, students aren't allowed in the teacher's bathroom."

_"Shit!"_

Lavi slowly turned around, a weak smile emitting from his lips.

"Teachers aren't allowed to smoke in the school campus either," He replied defensively.

He shut the tap water and turned to face Lavi, leaning his hand on the bath sink._ "Oh god he looks so damn sexy like that."_

"True. I guess we're even then," he admitted, pushing off the sink and approaching Lavi.

"But then again, as a teacher, may I ask what are you doing here? Vandalizing? Planning a prank on us?" he queried, leaning an arm on the edge of the cubicle door, leaning in close. Too close. Lavi gulped, praying that he wouldn't notice what's below, shifting his vest lower to be very sure. Tyki smirked as he saw Lavi's face in apprehension and fear. He could tell that he was searching for an answer, which means, he was finding a lie to tell.

The student sighed, "Mikk sensei, I would never try to vandalize or anything that would jeopardize my reputation and besides," he paused, hoping if it was right to tell him now. "I…would be really sad if you were to think of me as a horrible student."

He exhaled a puff of smoke, blowing into Lavi's face. "You're not a horrible student, just a bad one."

Lavi felt his heart crumble, "Being bad is just as bad as being horrible!" He blurted out.

"Yes that's true, but they do have different meanings, depending on how you use it," he replied, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it out the window, "That's one meaning of bad," he used his free hand and slid it across his_ lump_, "And that's the other." He finished, turning around and walked out of the door.

Lavi knew that his face was completely red the moment Tyki was leaning far too close in front of him. But he felt humiliated to know that Tyki had read right through him and actually touched him _there_. There! It was making Lavi's mind go insane knowing that the one he loved so much touched him there! "_Okay okay, I shouldn't get too excited about that. In fact I should be embarrassed; he basically made fun of me!"_

Lavi sulked. He didn't understand whether it was a good or bad thing but he was pretty sure it was on the bad side. Trotting inside the cubicle, he locked the latch and planned on leaving it closed for the rest of his life.

_"Now it's my turn to sulk in the toilet."_

--

Although Lavi vowed he'd stay in the bathroom box due to his stubbornness, he broke it by reasoning out that he no longer needed to stay in the bathroom since his problem was fixed and he needed fresh air or else he'd be intoxicated from the stench of the place. Since he was tall, he tiptoed to see over the door if the coast was clear. He proceeded by unlocking the door and secretly climbing out the window.

It was two stories high and even though he was tall, it would cause some damage to him if he were to jump off right there. But thank god for the structure of the building, there were tons of ledges. At first, he started off by stepping across the air conditioner vents and eventually made his way over to the other building that would gradually let him make his way down to the bottom. The hard part was to bend down and crawl across the thinner ledges because classes were going on and they just had to put the ledges just below the classroom windows.

When he made it, almost catching a few students' attention, the only thing left was get down. He observed his surroundings and decided to jump off and land in the thick bushes. Lavi sat on the concrete shelf and turned around so that when he jumped, the distance would be shorter.

He landed on the bushes with a few scratches and twigs caught on his hair and uniform. Standing up, the redhead brushed off the dirt in his outfit and hastily ran towards the fences. It hadn't been the first time he left the school during classes. In fact, before he met Allen, he'd been doing it all the time. He swore when he realized that he left his bag back at his classroom but he reckoned that Allen would take care of that and he already has his wallet and cell phone as his important belongings.

Using his right foot, he stepped onto the concrete part of the fence and then pushed himself up so that all he needed to do was to climb over and jump back down. It was a relief that they built the fences to be easy enough to climb over it for tall people.

Lavi wondered on where to go now that he was free from school. At first, he wanted to wander around the mall but he might get caught from those teachers who roam around to patrol and seek for students who were skipping classes. Lavi decided then that he would visit his favorite café and just relax there.

--

The place was hardly crowded; only about seven customers were in. The waitress easily recognized Lavi because of him being a regular customer so she already knew what he wanted. He took a seat on the large maroon couches attached onto the ground and flipped his phone open. There was one message that was unread.

_Lavi, where the hell are you? You were away for an hour! Can you not stand one more hour until dismissal or you just HAD to go somewhere?_

Lavi smiled knowing that Allen was concerned, he usually never texts during class. Perhaps Lavi was the only exception. Most people in their class always knew where Lavi was if he decided to flunk classes and that would be Cream Café. Although Allen was his closest buddy, he didn't want to tell him his habit of skipping classes and wandering off to drink some coffee, he felt that he would be a bad role model for him. Man he's such a father to Allen.

The waitress came and served his chocolate frappuccino and went off to serve the other customers. Lavi lifted his Styrofoam cup and took a sip of it. He was just about to plug his ears with his earphones but then a familiar voice that he knew was not supposed to be here reached his ears. He faced the direction of the sound and to his surprise, it was Tyki.

Lavi had butterflies in his stomach seeing his loved one in the very same café. He was very afraid that he would be caught the second time on the same day, and if he did, it'd be much worse. But then he wondered what Tyki was doing here as well. Teachers weren't allowed to leave until 5pm and that was the official dismissal of teachers. At least he had an excuse if he ever ends up caught.

While sipping his frappuccino, his eyes lingered to his godlike face, down to his chest, following to his arms and then his hand holding another hand—wait. Why was there another hand? He followed the trail that lead to the face of the other person. It was a woman…in her mid twenties perhaps? She had long blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist. It was tied up with a violet ribbon but it was more of a loose tie compared to Kanda's. She had glasses and golden honey eyes and very milky smooth skin.

_"Holy shit, Mikk-sensei has a girlfriend!"_

He couldn't come up with any other conclusion. _Friends_ don't hold each other's hands entwined together like a lover._ Friends_ don't look at each other with amorous eyes. And who in the world would not date a hot chick like her that has large breasts and a flawless face?

Lavi felt like an idiot for being such a naïve person to not think that a handsome guy like Tyki would not date a beautiful woman. However, deep in his heart he had the tinniest little hope that they could be siblings or more-than-friends-less-than-girlfriend/boyfriend type of relationship. Lavi stood up with his beverage and discreetly walked over to the counter where he could grab a packet of sugar. Of course he wasn't actually going to take something from there when he could've taken them from the other one closer to him, he was going to eavesdrop.

"I really don't know what to do…" the blonde woman sobbed.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about a thing, I'm here."

Lavi shook the vanilla powder violently into his drink. He had never heard Tyki act so… gentle.

"I know. You're the only one that's keeping me alive."

Lavi let his eyes drift off but still trying to seem that he was minding his own business. Thank god for the fact that he could see them but they couldn't see him or else off to the principal's office.

"I will always be here for you, so don't worry a thing," He reassured her, rubbing his thumb on her hand. "Will you be able to walk home alone? Or would you like me to escort you."

"You've done enough but… if you mind coming in for a coffee later; that would be nice."

_"Case closed. I don't need to hear anymore to believe you guys are a couple. She just invited you for sex!" _

Lavi slammed the vial onto the table but not loud enough to draw people's attention. He picked up his cup only to find out that he emptied the entire bottle onto his drink. Now there was a mountain of power on his coffee. He gave up and left it there. He didn't want to listen to the two sick lovebirds anymore. Lavi threw the money to the cashier without even caring to get his change back. He ran across the room ignoring the complaints from Tyki about carelessness. He really heard enough for a day.

The redhead aggressively pushed the door open and ran out knocking a bucket that contained water on his way out and splashed it onto a person in front of him.

"Oh my god, I am really sorry!" Lavi quickly apologized, lifting the bucket over the person's head.

There stood Kanda with eyes in fury and drenched. His face had the word death written all over it. Lavi stepped back and apologized again. "Really am sorry Yuu!" he said but a bit friendlier.

Kanda's body was shaking viciously. He knew it would only take a few seconds before he would blow.

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Kanda roared, grabbing Lavi by the collar.

"I said I'm sorry," Lavi responded harshly.

"Don't give me that fucking tone—"

"Just let it go Kanda," Lavi said coldly, pushing Kanda off and walking away.

Kanda stood there completely wet and cold, "Why the hell am I always getting fucking wet today? First the stupid albino and now the idiot rabbit!"

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Seemed like this chapter is more on action and less talking. Just a lil' note, chapter 3 and chapter 4 are on the same day. It's like a continuation of the day X3.**

**Question for readers: Would you like my fan fiction to be long and detailed or just short and brief?**

**Yay~ I think I'm having a cookie collection here lol. **

**People who review will get Lavi in an apron cookie 8D**


	5. Reward

**The Devil Beside Me**

**A/N: Wee~ lol. I assumed most of you had different opinions of my major pairings XD. Some of you like it even more and others just rather scan through the thing quickly or just not read it at all. I have warned you that this is Yullen and lucky, so if you don't like, then don't read. If you still continue though, I'm very appreciative of that :3**

**Well, it's a Yullen chapter now. So enjoy Yullen fans X3. **

**Majority wins, long and detailed it is :3 **

**Special thanks to ****rapturousdreams**** for beta reading my chappies :D *huggles***

**--**

It was frustrating. _Really_ frustrating. Kanda barged through the entrance of Cream Café, despite the waiter badgering Kanda to not enter in his wet state. He couldn't care less if the waiter would eventually pick up a chair and throw it at him; he just wanted a hot drink and something that would warm him up. Although it was late spring, getting wet and standing in the outside air just calls for a nasty cold.

The waitress approached the Japanese's table but he flatly said "anything hot," before she could even ask what he would like to order. Kanda gripped the hem of his vest and pulled it off so he could let it dry for a bit. He shivered from the cool air blowing past him as he laid his vest on the other chair that had sunlight shining on it.

His mind suddenly clicked and quickly dug his hand into his pocket. He was afraid that his phone would be affected too. The senior student searched, but there was something very wrong.

He sighed, "You have got to be kidding me. Where, the hell is my fucking phone?!"

--

"Hmm… That's strange. Since when did I have two phones?" Allen asked himself as he stared at the foreign black object vibrating. He decided not to pick it up since whoever the person calling was will be confused by the unfamiliar voice. Instead, he placed the phone in his school bag and hurriedly rushed over to the oven.

It was two periods of Home Economics and it was the last subject as well. Today, they were baking and Lavi, being supposedly Allen's partner, was not there since the incident in the classroom. A lot of the extra decorations and fruits were lacking because Lavi was supposed to bring them. Luckily many of the other students brought more than necessary.

He used the two mittens left on top of the stove and pulled the cake out. He sighed in relief that nothing was burnt while he was checking his phone for any replies from the redhead. Other groups were a lot quicker and were already cleaning and ready to head home. Allen, being alone, still had to layer his soon-to-be strawberry cake.

The British hastily but carefully took the knife and began cutting horizontally through the vanilla sponge. He used the untouched cutting board and placed the top part of the cake onto it. He proceeded by taking the prepared filling and brushed the contents onto it. Allen neatly placed the sliced strawberries and repeated coating the fruit with another layer. He held the top part of the cake and fixed it with its other half. Allen was almost done; just cover the outer side with whipped cream and more decorations to give him extra points for presentation. He never considered himself to be the type to make his food look perfect. He just wanted it to look good so he would have anticipation in eating his own homemade cake.

The bell rang and the students who were stationary and waiting for dismissal, quickly disappeared from the room. A few were still cleaning and presenting to the teacher. Allen was almost done, the whipped cream was nicely adorned and all that was left was the extra strawberries to be placed.

A friendly female classmate of Allen offered assistance on cleaning the dishes since she noticed the piles of messy utensils left on the sink. He thanked her and continued his assignment. All that was left was for the cake to be graded.

"Hmm… Beautiful designs you have there, quite common but still presentable. Cut a slice for me to taste please," his teacher said, taking note of his finished project.

Allen turned around to a nearby table and took the knife that was just washed. He carefully cut a part of the cake to not ruin its design. Allen placed it onto a plate and positioned the sliced cake in front of his home economics teacher. She cut a piece of the slice and ate it. Her face started to have a chain of reactions, first it was shock, then a look of observation and finally a smile.

"For a boy, you have done this well, you will be expecting a good grade. You are dismissed. There's no need to take care of your mess, we have your vice president working on it."

Allen's face lit up at the pleased response. He ran over to his working table and grabbed his bag under it. The snowy haired boy then took a thin cardboard box and placed the rest of the cake into it. He then left the room and rushed over to the school's swimming pool. He was glad that his teacher served as the food tester, at least now he knew that his cake was edible.

The area around the pool was very empty; only about five students were in the pool. Allen gulped, his heart beat starting to race. He continued and went past the fence gate. Lenalee was on the edge of the pool appearing to be resting. Allen began to have thoughts on backing away, out of fear that she would reject his offer.

Nevertheless, Allen puckered up his courage and went on. Lenalee noticed the shadow beside her and looked up. The Chinese female smiled and rose from the ledge of the pool.

"Hi there Allen! How are you?" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Lenalee, I'm fine, how about you?" he replied.

"Mmm… A bit tired and cold."

"I reckoned the water is cold. It's still spring, how do you survive?"

"I know. It's pretty cold despite the near end of the season, but I need to maintain my stamina. The indoor pool near my place is under renovation and the other complex is much further away and I can only go there on weekends," she answered, her eyes suddenly lingering on the white box. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's strawberry cake. It's starting to melt a little bit, I didn't have time to leave it in the refrigerator for so long," Allen responded, deciding it was the right time to ask. "Would you like a slice?"

Her face gleamed. "Why yes! All this training and that just from the oven cake is making me really hungry."

Allen nodded happily and placed the box down on the bench. Lenalee followed over and sat on the opposite side. Allen needn't to cut the cake because he had thought of that before, so he prepared the slices. He passed the cake to Lenalee and gave her a fork.

"Thank you," she said politely.

She eagerly took a bite of the sponge and cream and let it stay in her mouth for a few seconds to savor the taste. She beamed and quickly grabbed another bite.

"This is really good!" she commented.

Allen felt his anxiousness fade away. He was relieved that all was good. At least, he knew he was getting one step closer to Lenalee.

--

Lenalee finished up her cake in less than five minutes. She apologized, saying that she needed to resume back to practice. Allen responded by saying that it was his fault for consuming her time and that he had to head back home as well. He packed up, threw the trash away and left the pool. He took one more glance at her and then he continued towards the exit.

After he turned at the corner where Lenalee couldn't possibly see him, his lips rose and he shot his fist up in victory. He felt so happy that all was going well. His work was not wasted and he had the chance to talk to Lenalee when hardly anyone was around.

The junior left the main entrance and headed towards his home, but as he looked up to the path ahead of him, another student that looked like he was furious came storming up to him until he slammed his palm on Allen's shoulder.

There was no doubt who this person was.

"You have it don't you?" Kanda asked harshly.

"Have what?" Allen looked at him confusedly.

"My phone you idiot!" he replied brutally.

Allen jumped out of surprise and quickly handed the black phone over to Kanda.

He snatched it out of Allen's hand and checked if it was alright. He glared at Allen after he was done checking. "Why do you have my phone?"

"I don't know! When I was in the HE room and while I was about to check my phone, I ended up picking up your phone in my bag instead."

The older boy rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back from where he came from. Allen quickly caught up with Kanda.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Well… I know it sounds like I was the one who took it, but I swear it wasn't me! Perhaps earlier in the day when you were fighting Ryo, your phone might've gotten mixed up with someone else's and then my bag!"

The senior didn't stop walking, it didn't matter though, he was walking the same direction as where Kanda was heading. "Your theory is horrible. First it ends up in one bag and transfers onto another? One might've been acceptable, but the second just sounds like a lame excuse you're trying to make up."

Allen gave up on the conversation knowing that it was far too confusing and it would never end. He assumed that Kanda most likely forgave him. If he hadn't, then he would've beaten Allen right after he received his phone.

They continued to walk in silence. Allen was starting to believe that Kanda might know where he was living and he planned on following him there and perhaps_ then _he'd beat him up. It was the fifth intersection and Kanda took the same road. There was no doubt that he planned on following him all the way to his house. Out of the awkward silence for the past fifteen minutes, Allen decided to start a conversation.

"Umm… So where did you go after you left the school campus?"

It took a few seconds before he responded. "None of your concern."

"Okay… Well, how about the reason why you're wet?"

Kanda turned his head to glare at Allen, "Do you have Alzheimer? I thought you were an albino, but now I know that you're just freaking plain old."

Allen glared back, "No I do _not_ have Alzheimer. I remembered what happened earlier at lunch, but the rain had already stopped after about a few minutes. I'm just wondering why you're still damp."

"Well why don't you ask that rabbit friend of yours…" he muttered.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah,_ you_ go ask him why I'm wet."

Allen decided not to push on with the subject. He started another one instead. "By the way, it kind of bothers me but how do you know it was me who had your phone? It seems like it was as if I was the first person you asked."

"Because I know it's you who stole it, idiot."

Allen glared, but something caught his attention. Kanda may have been angry, but his face looked rather… _pale_.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked, forgetting about Kanda's insult.

"Shut up," he coughed, walking faster than before.

Allen had to catch up with him again, but no sooner they were arriving at Allen's home. Allen looked straight but stole a peak at the elder student. Kanda didn't look so well and perhaps _that's_ why he didn't beat up Allen, he might not have enough energy to attack the younger boy. Allen already could see his home in front of him and that's when Kanda stopped from his tracks.

He turned to look at Allen. "Why are you following me? I thought you have your answers answered already."

"No, why are you following me? Even to my own house!"

"Shut up old man, it is you who is following me."

"No you!"

Kanda flicked his finger at Allen's forehead. He faced the road once again and headed straight, without even caring if Allen were to respond or not.

"Wait!" he called, running up to Kanda and jumping onto him. "I told you to stop following me!"

He tried to pull Allen off him but he was too exhausted, "Oi! Get the fuck off me!"

Kanda trotted with a bit of difficulty since Allen was fidgeting a lot, "Not until you stop following me!"

The senior growled; he tried to scratch the arm that was strangling him, "I'm-n-not following you! You're fucking killing me!" he snarled.

The two fought, their clothes creasing and messing up from the violent movements they were making. The older male slammed onto the large Japanese gate and then he cursed. Allen continued to complain but Kanda was slowly sliding onto the ground and then his face onto the floor. The British finally stopped bickering and a look of concern was spread across his face. He immediately got off Kanda, thinking that he might hurt him from his weight on the other's back.

"Kanda, this is no time to play around!" Allen scolded worriedly.

Silence.

There was no reply thus Allen panicked and checked his face if he was okay. Kanda's face was red and he was panting quite hard. Allen brushed Kanda's fringe and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god, you're burning up!"

Allen hastily grabbed both of Kanda's arms and wrapped them around his neck and stood up. The sudden weight on him caused him to lose balance and hit the gate again. Only this time it flew open when he landed onto it. Allen quickly regained balance out of fear that he would crash onto the ground with more injuries.

He tugged Kanda's arms to make sure he was secure. Giving him a piggyback was too much work and he wouldn't be able to hold his weight. Although dragging Kanda around was a bad choice, there were no other selections he could make. Allen wasn't exactly the strongest person in the world.

He had nearly forgotten that he accidentally fell into the premises of the Japanese home, but the fact that his purpose was now on getting medicine to treat Kanda, made him realize that his surroundings were unnaturally beautiful. Allen stood in awe as he looked left and right.

There were a few cherry blossom trees that were still blooming, enormous bonsai trees and long streams that were circling the entire area. Allen slowly walked towards the Shinto shrine gate, staggering on the stepping stones.

It took about two minutes to finally reach the entrance. Allen was so curious about the place, that he had forgotten he was supposed to help Kanda and not to mention, he was also trespassing. He walked up the stairs and onto the open balcony. Knowing that it was a traditional Japanese home, he slid the door to the side and removed his shoes and as well as Kanda's at the entrance.

The place was slightly dim since the only lights were from the sunset glowing into the rooms. He gently placed Kanda onto the higher leveled floor and then he checked the wooden console beside him. There was an opened up envelope lying next to a ring of keys. Allen wasn't fond of poking his nose into other people's business, but all he wanted to know was the owner of this place.

"This is addressed to Kanda… Yuu…" his voice trailed off.

Allen practically gawked at the piece of paper for a brief one minute before he snapped out of it. He couldn't believe it. For the seven years of knowing Kanda and clueless of the mansion next to his own mini apartment, he couldn't believe that it was his. He knew Kanda was rich, but he never knew that he was _that _rich. At least the good thing was that he brought Kanda to his home and that no one would be reporting for suspicions of burglary.

The junior realized that standing there and trying to get used to reality wasn't going to help Kanda at all. The first thing he decided on was getting Kanda to bed. The only problem was he didn't know where.

Allen wrapped Kanda's arms around him again and he continued. He started off by walking through the clear space and through another room that lead to a hallway. There were many doors leading into something but as Allen checked them, they were all definitely not rooms. Some of them were empty and others were occupied with books and sofas. Most of the rooms weren't decorated according to style as some were very modern with computers or glass tables.

For the next ten minutes, Allen was completely hopeless and tired. His back and shoulders ached from the heavier weight pulling him down, but he couldn't stop, otherwise all his effort in bringing the other this far would be a waste.

The British took a sharp breath and hoped that the door he was about to open will reveal his bedroom. To his luck, there was a bed but the furniture was very dull. Allen felt jealous that Kanda had an actual bed while his imitated one, by using only the mattress and laying the futon on top of it.

Although he was still unsure that it was Kanda's actual room, he had no other choice since his shoulders were really giving up on him. He used up the rest of his strength and accidentally tripped onto the edge of the bed, making him fall onto it. The weight of Kanda affected Allen quite an amount but at least his landing was soft.

Allen rolled over so that Kanda was lying down and pulled the blanket under him and covered up most of his body. Kanda still hadn't regained consciousness and the fever wouldn't go down. It worried Allen quite a lot and decided it was best to get him medicine immediately. He left his bag and Kanda's in the room and went off to search for the kitchen.

--

The student sighed as he made an attempt to take a left turn, but as he recognized the familiar structure, he realized that he was passing through the same direction he went through several times. Allen groaned as he ran across the corridor and into another one. He made a clear note to never buy an oversized mansion.

Reluctantly, when he tried a new direction, it led him to the gigantic kitchen. It could possibly take him an hour to find the drawer where Kanda kept his medicine. Allen started at the left most drawers and sighed in relief as it didn't take much stress to find the medicine box. He took it out and searched for the medicine to treat fevers. He reached over to the knife holder where he got a scissor and cut a row of tablets.

Finding the glass cup wasn't much of a problem. They were stored where you could see them because of the glass cupboard. He took one and filled it up with water from the fridge. Now that he was complete, he left the kitchen and made his way through the rooms. This time it was much easier since he left a trail of his footsteps due to the fact that the floor was quite dusty.

He reached the bedroom and groaned in frustration to only find the bed empty. Allen was downright pissed now that he had to find the missing body and that meant more exploring. He went over to grab his bag but he noticed a note on top of the side table. He opened and read it.

_**Go to your right, then left and straight. You should see a door right in front of you.**_

Allen assumed that it was directions to wherever Kanda was. He took the note and followed its orders. He took the left and turned to the right at the next corner. He felt slightly more confident that it was a new path he hadn't took yet and that would perhaps take him to place where Kanda currently was. He walked straight until he spotted the door on the far end. The little gap below the door had faded lights escaping through it.

Allen smiled and ran towards the door. He was definitely sure that it was Kanda in that room. He slid the door open and spotted the bed with a large lump on it. Allen exhaled a large breath and leaned onto the wall. The lump occupying the entire bed moved a little at first but then it moved a lot more to find Kanda facing Allen with a pale face.

Kanda stirred and groaned before he talked. "You idiot… You took me to the guestroom," he grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry for not knowing where your room was. How in the world would I know which room it is?"

He sighed and coughed, "Never mind… Just go away, my head fucking hurts right now…"

Allen walked up to the bed and bent down to hand the medicine over. "No, you need to take some medication first, or else you'll have that headache for a long time."

Kanda raised an eyebrow until he finally gave up knowing that Allen wouldn't leave until he would take it. He slowly sat up with the help of Allen and then the junior passed the water to him. He accepted it without a word and chucked the tablet into his mouth. He took a few gulps of water before he placed it on the table. He dropped himself back onto the bed and sighed.

"I think you have flu," Allen commented.

"Well no shit," he retorted, coughing a few times.

Allen stood up, "I'll go make you some soup then."

"No need," he replied.

"Nonsense, you need something warm and healthy."

When Allen was about to leave to go to his house, he tripped over something. He looked down to find his box of cake laying down there.

"Oh hey Kanda, would you like some strawberry cake? I just made it a while ago at school."

"I fucking hate sweet stuff and it'll probably be poisonous since it was made by you. I'll feed it to the poor people in the streets," he growled, snuggling his face into the pillow, as a sign that he was going to back to sleep.

Allen rolled his eyes and took his wallet. He opened the door but quickly turned back to ask one more thing.

"Where is the exit?"

"Left, right, straight, left, left, straight, right," he said, but his words were smothered by the pillow, making it barely loud enough to hear.

Allen thanked him and left. He sure hoped that he could remember Kanda's instructions.

--

Getting out and getting back in was no easy task. He followed Kanda's directions but at one point he made a mistake which made it harder to find the entrance. Coming back was not an easier task either. He had to find the kitchen again, and he only found it by starting off at the guestroom. It took some time but he eventually found it. The problem was, a certain person who was supposed to be in bed was standing in front of the refrigerator, grabbing some water.

"Kanda! You're supposed to be in bed!"

"Since when did I follow orders from you?" he said, closing the cap of the bottle.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter! You have to get back in bed right now," Allen concluded by pushing Kanda back to his bedroom.

He complained and said that he still wanted more water but Allen still continued to push him back. He wouldn't stop pressing him on until he was finally settled back in his bed. Kanda leaned on the pillow and sighed.

"You are so persistent. You're really such a prick," he hissed.

Allen was feeling very frustrated, "Ah jeez! I've had it with you. First you suddenly faint in front of your house, then I have to carry you all the way to your house and finally when I try to help you with your sickness, all I get in return is insults and complaints!"

Kanda stared at Allen as he panted from the sudden words he had just shouted at him. Kanda sat up and grabbed the younger boy onto his bed and pinned him down. Although his strength was weak, he managed to do it anyway. Kanda grabbed both of Allen's wrists and pinned them down. He ignored Allen's complaints and bent down until his face was just centimeters away from his lips. Allen's cheek began to flush as Kanda brushed his lips across his face and onto his earlobe where there he started to lick and nibble on him.

"K-Kanda! S-stop it…!" Allen gasped, as he felt a wave of pleasure hit him.

Kanda ignored his complaints and continued to nip on his sensitive spot. Allen struggled but he felt as if his strength was being absorbed into Kanda because for a sick person, he was still awfully strong. The moment Kanda had stopped and let some space between them, he pushed him off and jumped out of the bed.

"W-w-what the hell was that?!" Allen stammered; still red on the face.

"Your reward."

"R-reward?!"

"You said that you have been doing everything for me and in the end you get nothing in return. So there, your reward."

"W-What?! What kind of reward was 'that'?!"

"Shut up Moyashi, I need some sleep," he mumbled, stuffing his face back onto the pillow.

"M-MOYASHI?!"

Allen didn't care anymore. He got his bag and stormed out of his door. He felt damn pissed that Kanda was always sexually harassing him and come to think about it, he still couldn't accept the fact that he got a kiss from him. What if someone saw? Then that rumor would completely be the hot topic for the next month!

Allen aggressively slammed the kitchen door open and went over to grab his ingredients for his soup. He was about to leave, but something caught his attention. On the counter with one stool out of its place, had a plate with some creamy looking crumbles and the white box next to it, that was left open with only the silver plate that was supposed to support the cake.

His heart softened and he smiled at it.

"You liar…"

**--**

**Uwahhh o__o totally OOC! Kanda hates sweets. Really _really_ hates sweets, and I just made him eat the rest of the entire cake. (Lenalee ate only one slice) I just wanted to show that Kanda is willing to eat anything that Allen would make. (Nawwww :3)**

**Okay, if you've read Akuma de Sorou (The Devil does exist) or watched Devil Beside you, you would definitely recognize this scene. I'm so sorry for not being so original and stealing their scenes off the series/book, but I just loved it so much! It was soooo cute XD. (Yeah, you probably figured that out, that this fic is based from the series/book)**

**People who review gets a Kanda in a fundoshi cookie! 8D (Lol I'm dirty XD)**


	6. Rejection

**HAPPY YULLEN WEEK EVERYBODY :D SPREAD THE YULLEN LOVE!**

* * *

"Where in the world did you go?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Well, I said so first…"

"I… Told you, I went away to fix that _problem_ of mine."

"For two hours you were gone, were you jacking off or something?"

Lavi blinked at Allen's words. He never expected that one day Allen would come to direct terms. Did the two hours of Lavi's absence made Allen lose his sense of modesty? Or was it him just growing up.

Then again, Allen had the same confused expression as Lavi did. Perhaps hanging out with Kanda affected too much of Allen's conduct. He'd have to pay the man a visit on mannerism.

The next day of school was like no other than a week ago. A lot of events that Allen experienced these past days affected him quite greatly:

He confessed to a guy. Not to mention the last person you'd ever want to fall in love.

For some unknown reason, it was spread.

Allen couldn't control his temper thus resulting into a fight.

In the end, Allen was the one mainly injured.

Because of guiltiness and persuasion, Allen apologized.

He _assumed_, that he'd get bruises and fractures because he'd asked Kanda to atone his sin but instead, he received a kiss.

Another gay moment.

Lavi began to have wet dreams in class. How ironic.

Kanda ended up having a fever and sexually harassed Allen _again_.

Not too bad.

If only these things were a dream.

But it isn't.

_Life sucks._

Allen reviewed his life these past days and he found it the worst days of his entire life. He realized that if only Kanda wasn't involved, everything would be normal (Apart from Lavi, but that was exceptional). _It definitely was his fault_, Allen thought. It was all his fault because he felt himself become a sick bastard and he hated it down to earth.

He also hated the fact that today felt weird because everything he thought that should happen today wasn't happening. Kanda's group wasn't infiltrating his class, no one was calling him gay or any sort of nasty comment and most of all, Kanda was nowhere to be found. That was supposed to be normal, but it wasn't. _Not anymore_.

"Allen… I know you're a guy and all, but you saying stuff like that kind of… scares me," Lavi said as he fiddled with the wires of his iPod.

"I'm sorry… I'm pretty shocked myself. It's all Kanda's doing."

"Yuu chan? What has Yuu have to do with this?"

"I've spent too much time with him yesterday."

Lavi choked on his own saliva. "You WHAT?"

"No no no! Not _that_ type of spending too much time!" Although he was pinned onto Kanda's bed and practically had Kanda licking and nibbling all over Allen's earlobe, he daren't to tell Lavi.

"Oh… I see—so wait, are you saying that you were with Kanda the entire time?"

"Not really… I managed to bake the cake yesterday—it's okay Lavi," Allen reassured him when he saw the sorry look on Lavi. "I was lucky though, I managed to let Lenalee try and that's when—"

"That's when what?"

It hadn't occurred Allen only until now, but as he thought, he recalled very well that the most important information he was supposed to tell Lavi was always about Lenalee. It was the biggest thing he'd ever done with her and yet, all he thought about was the situation with him and Kanda. He felt his stomach churn.

"I can't believe I'd rather talk about some less important rather than the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Lavi was getting fairly confused. "Okay… What was the best thing that ever happened to you? You know… You should at least stay on one topic at a time."

"Sorry… Well anyways, you wouldn't believe this but… Lenalee and I spent time together."

"I thought you were spending time with Kanda?"

"Yeah I was, but that was after I was with Lenalee."

"Oh I see, Well go on."

"I let our Home Economics teacher have the first bite of my cake to grade me and also to determine whether it was edible or not. After that I knew it was safe, I managed to talk with Lenalee while she was taking a break from swimming practice."

"I see, well congrats to you."

Allen sighed. Although it was definitely a big thing for him, deep down inside, as he repeated yesterday's actions with Lenalee, he didn't feel as overwhelmed as he thought he should have been.

"Thanks…" He replied unenthusiastically.

"So what about Kanda?"

"Huh Kanda? Oh… Right."

Lavi gave him a suspicious look.

"Did you get hit on the head? You sure are acting funny today."

"S-sorry, I'm kind of tired," Allen said before he started to explain. "Right, so after hanging with Lenalee, I headed home but on my way I bumped into him—or he bumped into me… Whichever! We bumped into each other and he said he wanted his phone back, so I returned it."

"You had his phone?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you get his phone? I've tried getting my hands on it, but just reaching into his pockets calls for a death wish."

Although Allen and Kanda had established a possible idea to where the phone came from, he rather not tell. Not to forget that Allen was cutting classes that time with Kanda and the rest of his gang.

"No idea, it just happened to be that it ended up in my bag," Allen partially lied.

"Oh okay then. Well what happened next?"

Allen continued to explain the details to Lavi of yesterday's event. He made sure to not slip his tongue on the last part of his encounter with Kanda. Lavi wouldn't mind but he just preferred not to tell in order to avoid any confusion.

"Kanda… Unconscious? Now that's a joke."

"I'm serious! He fainted in front of his house because he was sick!"

Lavi laughed but quickly apologized at the teacher for catching her attention and disrupting the class. "Look, I know Kanda more than you do and I tell you, he would never faint, not even if it meant that everyone in world would disappear."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"It's just… Unimaginable. I could understand Kanda getting sick because it happens to everybody, but unconsciousness? That's way beyond."

Allen pouted, "Ugh! You have to believe me! I swear I'm not lying!"

"Sorry, I just can't believe that, not unless I see it with my own eyes."

Allen felt frustrated that his best friend wouldn't believe in his words, thus they didn't speak a word during the rest of the period.

When class had finished and everyone was heading out for lunch, Lavi tried to lighten up the mood between them about how boring the class was, but Allen didn't respond at all because he wasn't going to, not unless Lavi would change his mind and believe him.

As a result, they never spoke to each other and left on their own directions. The British was hungry, but he was afraid Kanda's group would be there and then he would be forced to sit with them again. He decided to quickly head into the cafeteria, buy a few—no, a lot of sandwiches and run straight back out and if he's quick and lucky enough, the prince's group wouldn't bother him.

Deciding that would be the best option, he took the direction that would lead to the back end of the cafeteria entrance so that his appearance would be at a low profile.

He walked in the large room casually but slowly and made his way to the stall at the far corner of the area. As he walked, he looked with only his eyes left and right if Kanda's group was anywhere to be found. They were sitting on the complete opposite side of Allen, but it was still visible if they were to look at his direction. Knowing that there's a possibility by just standing there, he immediately turned around and walked straight ahead.

"Umm… two full baguette sandwich please," Allen requested.

"Toppings?"

"Bacon with cheese and mushrooms with extra lettuce."

The older lady gave the junior an annoyed look. "Do I look like some sort of restaurant to you? Just pick what's available without your picky request."

"But the other lady wou—"

"—I'm not the other lady."

Allen obeyed and took four of the half baguettes and paid hastily.

His heart jumped as he saw the visual Kei guy from Kanda's group stand beside him, ordering some junk food. Allen grabbed the sandwiches and stuffed two in both of his pockets, held the others and swiftly turned around to avoid any contact with Krory.

"Oh why it isn't Allen."

Too Late.

The junior froze from his tracks and slowly faced the tall man. "Uh… Hello Krory…"

He gave the younger boy a happy grin. "Why don't you join us for lun—"

"—I'm sorry, I can't, I have uhh… Practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh I see then. How about next time?"

"Sure!"

Allen excused himself and walked out of the cafeteria without looking back at Krory. Allen could hear Kanda's group calling for him but he didn't dare to turn to look back, he hoped that they might have thought that he didn't hear them. They continued to call his name and eventually loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Allen still didn't turn even though it's already obvious that he's trying to ignore him.

He exited the canteen despite the loud calls from inside, and because of his carelessness, he clashed into a person that sent him flying onto the ground.

"Owww… I'm sorry I wasn't lookin—"

"How many freaking times do I have to tell you to watch it Moyashi?"

Allen shot his head up at the familiar voice and new nickname in particular that Allen definitely knew of. No doubt it was Kanda, standing there with his pissed off facial expression as usual. He looked a lot healthier than yesterday but he was wearing mask. Most likely he didn't want anyone to catch his cold.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Tch, that's the same thing you said last time," he snorted.

Allen stood back up knowing that Kanda wasn't going to help him. But as he got back him, he accidentally stepped on his other foot and tripped, falling straight onto Kanda. Because Kanda had let his guard down, he didn't have the time to catch the falling boy and as a result, Allen slammed into Kanda's stomach that lead them tumbling onto the ground.

"Oii, what the fuck moya—" he gagged and cupped his masked mouth.

Kanda pushed Allen aside, hastily getting back up and strode over to the bathroom. Allen sat up, quite confused on Kanda's unusual behavior. He stood back up and dusted his pants. He took the two sandwiches that had rolled over to the corner of a pillar (thank god for cellophane) and walked into the men's restroom. He heard some coughing sounds and the sound of the tap running. But as he got a full view of the room, he realized that Kanda had been throwing up.

The younger boy ran over to Kanda's side as he splashed his face with water.

"What happened to you?!" Allen asked worriedly as he rubbed Kanda's back.

The Japanese slapped the hand away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing. I know you were throwing up," Allen said. "You should've just stayed at home, you're really sick and you've hardly recovered!"

"Why do you care idiot Moyashi."

"Because I do," Allen said a bit too loudly.

Kanda was slightly surprised at Allen's words. He hated how the brat was such a friendly idiot. He closed the tap and ran his fingers through his hair until he reached the tie that secured his ponytail. He pulled the tie down, releasing his hair from its tied up state. Allen watched curiously as Kanda's hair cascaded down smoothly, he wanted to touch the prince's soft strands.

"Tch, idiot…"

He slid the hair tie in his wrist and began to pull his hair back up. Allen felt his neglected stomach growl, so he took one of the sandwich he held in his hand and unwrapped it. Kanda had finished tying his hair back but he shot a disgusted look as he watched Allen take a large bite in his lunch.

"Disgusting…"

"What? It's just a sandwich," Allen drawled.

He observed Kanda's reaction carefully, he really didn't look well. "Are you food poisoned?"

He didn't reply.

Allen took the last bite of his almost eaten up baguette. "So you _are_ food poisoned, aw come on Kanda! Just say so if you are!"

"It's all your fault."

"My fault? Why is everything my fault?"

"Because you're a bean sprout."

Allen gave an irritated look. "I am _not_ a bean sprout and cut it out already, I have a name you know."

"Che, it's that disgusting cake of yours."

"You mean my strawberry cake?"

He didn't reply on an answer but rather he continued to talk about it. "Anything that was made by you is definitely poisonous, guaranteed. Just gives me another reason to hate sweet even more."

"Then why eat my cake in the first place?"

"I was fucking hungry god damn it. If I wasn't going to eat anything, I think I'd die of starvation rather than the flu."

Allen felt a little disappointed when Kanda only ate it to satisfy his essential need. "Oh… I see."

Kanda sighed and dropped himself onto the ground, leaning on the far end wall. Seeing that the space was tight and that Kanda sat on the side that had just enough space for Allen, he sat beside him. Allen took out another baguette and unwrapped it. Kanda didn't speak another word after that. He took out a white phone that had a similar strap as Allen had. The British took a bite and examined the new phone carefully. He suddenly realized that was _his_ phone.

"Hey! Where did you get tha—Never mind, give it back!"

Allen reached his hand out to grab his phone but the prince raised his own and continued to punch in the digits without looking at it. Allen finally leaned up and used Kanda's lap as a support and tried to reach for it again. He failed horribly and decided to use force through violence,

"Fuck! You don't have to pinch me," Kanda barked tossing Allen's phone back to him.

Allen flipped his phone open to check what Kanda had done to it. He glared at the taller man. "What did you do?"

"Figure it out yourself," he muttered, leaning his head on the wall. "Are you already with Ms. Lenalee Lee or what?" Kanda suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh. _Oh_!" Allen's cheeks slightly turned pink, "N-no…"

"God you're pathetic."

Allen glared at the devil. "Well I'm sorry for not having enough courage! As if you would understand…"

"Che, why don't you just confess to her already? It has been already 3 freaking years."

"W-wait, how did you know th—no! More importantly, I can't just confess to her! Not after what _you_ did," Allen suddenly remembered who caused the scandal.

"Che, how would you even know if it was me?"

"It was definitely you! You were the only one there when I…"

"Che."

Allen finished up his sandwich and didn't continue with another one. He lost his appetite from the constant thought of confessing to Lenalee. He really was about to and Kanda did make a point. It has been already 3 years and he still didn't confess to her. When will he ever if not now?

"What should I say…?" Allen asked nervously.

Kanda tilted his head to the side and then faced Allen, "I love you."

Allen felt his face flush red. He knew it was supposed those three words he should tell Lenalee, but it just feel a lot awkward coming from Kanda, the fact that it looked like it was as if he was confessing to Allen, but of course, it was just an example.

_Just_ an example.

Wait what was he thinking?! Allen shook his head and stood up. He was going to confess to Lenalee and that's that. Kanda continued to lounge on the ground, not bothering to ask where he was going since he already knew. Allen took a step towards the door but then he hesitated.

"What if… Lenalee rejects me?" Allen asked one last time.

"I'll be here to make fun of you when you're rejected."

Allen rolled his eyes but smiled as he faced back to the door. He left the room and began searching for Lenalee.

--

It took quite a lot of time to find the woman. He started off at her classroom just to check if she was having lunch there but her classmates had said she went to the cafeteria, the only place Allen had wished she wasn't at. But without another choice, he proceeded to the cafeteria. Luckily Kanda's group had already left. The downside was Lenalee was still nowhere to be found.

He left the canteen and tried the swimming pool. He was sure that there's someone within the team that ought to know Lenalee and where Lenalee went. One of the girls said Lenalee was swimming with them before but she suddenly had to go the infirmary. Allen felt his stomach contort. Was Lenalee alright? Allen hoped nothing too serious happened to her.

He ran back up the building and to the nurse's office. To his relief, Lenalee was there and she was alright. The junior peeked through the curtains and spotted Lenalee on the infirmary bed, taking a sip of water. He blushed and quickly pulled his head back.

"Nurse, what happened to Lenalee?"

The kind lady who was fixing the school's first aid kit turned around and smiled. "She said she has a stomachache."

"I see… Do you know how did she get it?"

"I think it's most probably something she ate."

Allen stomach sank.

_It couldn't be. _

_**But what if it is?**_

_No… I doubt it._

_**Kanda has food poisoning.**_

_It could be a coincidence._

_**Just admit it.**_

_Damn…_

Allen's conscience threw words at each other but the snowy haired student knew it was definitely his fault, he hadn't even the tasted the cake himself. He thought that it was okay since the taste was fine (His teacher and Lenalee both said it tasted good), but he wondered what possibly went wrong while he was baking it.

Allen excused himself and ran downstairs to go to the bathroom. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He was frightened and worried if Lenalee hated him even more for poisoning her stomach.

Just when Allen was about to enter the bathroom, he heard the same coughing noises from before.

Poor Kanda.

Allen waited until he was done and then he entered the room to find Kanda back on the ground chucking three mint breaths in his mouth. He didn't look up although he knew it was Allen who came in.

"Can I laugh at you now?"

Allen sneered, "No not yet."

"Then?"

"I… I think she hates me."

"You jump too much into conclusions," he said, chewing on the gum. "How would you know she hates you?"

"Well who wouldn't if you food poisoned her!"

"How would she know it was your cake? It could've been her dinner."

Allen gave him an obvious look. "You're smarter than that. Of course it's the cake! You're affected by it too!"

"But she doesn't know that."

Allen finally stopped with the responses because Kanda made a point. Lenalee doesn't know that Kanda ate his cake, only Allen knew that. So… There was a possibly that Lenalee doesn't hate him.

"There's not a possibly, she definitely doesn't hate you," Kanda said as he read Allen's thoughts.

"Right… Well… I guess I'll go now and uh… confess."

Kanda continued to never look up at him on the face. "I'll be here, waiting to humiliate you."

--

Allen kept his hopes high and walked confidently to the nurse's office, but then a particular redhead held him back from his tracks.

"Allen! It's almost time for class, let's go."

"I'm not going," Allen responded flatly.

Lavi twirled Allen around so that they were facing each other. Lavi looked at him straight in the eye until his left squinted.

"I'm sorry… I believe you and I honestly do. You're my best friend and I should trust you. Isn't that what friends are for?" Lavi spoke in an apologetic tone.

Allen's serious face had turned into a smile, he nodded. "I forgive you Lavi. Of course I would! You're also my best friend."

Lavi grinned back and slung his arm around Allen. "Let's head back to class! Otherwise we'll be late and our chemistry teacher isn't that forgiving."

Allen continued to hold his smile but he removed Lavi's arm around him. "I'll catch up with you soon, there's something important I have to do…"

"And what's that?"

"I'm…," Allen took a deep breath before he continued, "going to confess to Lenalee."

Lavi stared at him for a few seconds before he reacted, or maybe that was his reaction.

"Wow, well… Good luck then! I'll cover your back for chem then!" Lavi cheered on.

Allen thanked him and returned to his objective. Lenalee was already standing up, fixing her shoes in the nurse's office. Allen gulped but then he pushed himself into going inside. The Chinese noticed the new presence of a person so she looked up. Her face lit up as she saw Allen standing there.

"Hello there Allen," Lenalee greeted kindly.

"Hi Lenalee," Allen said, holding his nervousness back as much as possible.

"Are you sick as well?" Lenalee said as she bent to fix the other shoe.

"N-no, I came here for another reason."

"Oh I see, and what is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" She asked oh so softly.

_Okay, just better come out with it already. It's now or never._

"I…"

_Say it! Say it!_

"I love you, Lenalee!" Allen blurted out aloud, his face going completely red.

_Oh my god, I actually said it… Oh god, oh god, oh god._

Lenalee stared surprisingly at Allen. She didn't move at all for the next two minutes and it felt like hours for Allen, waiting for a response from Lenalee. His heart was racing like mad.

She finally spoke, "I'm… Sorry Allen, but… I can't return your feelings."

Allen felt himself getting punched hard in the stomach, but he remained calm and composed on the outside.

"I mean, I like you and all but… just as friends," she said sweetly.

"Oh! Well… I'm sorry for bringing it up just like that; I rushed in too quickly didn't I?"

"I—"

"—Don't worry, I'm still as happy as ever even if we stay as friends, really," Allen lied, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, well I—"

"—Ah! Look at the time, I'm going to be late for class, I better go, bye!"

Allen didn't look back at Lenalee as he started running away as far as possible. A few tears escaped his eyes but he continued to run, even though he felt like he was going to collapse dead onto the ground. He felt so horrible on how his heart was brutally ripped in two. He would rather continue to like Lenalee and never tell her his true feelings; at least he would know nothing could go wrong as much as this. Now he couldn't ever talk to Lenalee because how could he? They couldn't possibly be friends even if she said so.

Allen reached the same bathroom from before and stopped to recollect himself. He wiped his tears away and put up a smile. He entered the room to find Kanda still sitting on the ground, holding his phone and texting.

"Can I tell you how much of an idiot you are now?"

Allen gave a weak smile, "Yes…"

Kanda flipped his phone closed and stuffed it back in his pocket as Allen sat beside him. He hunched his knee up, leaned his head on Kanda and began to cry. Kanda didn't respond with any insults because he felt a tiny bit of sympathy for the younger male. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulder, pulling the junior closer to him.

"Why aren't you insulting me yet?" Allen croaked softly.

"If I did, I'd feel like an asshole."

"But you are already one."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Allen continued to cry, his tears slipping onto Kanda's pants. He gripped onto Kanda's sleeves and snuggled his head into Kanda's chest. He really needed the comfort. He didn't care if it was Kanda despite the fact that if it was on a regular basis, he would be the last person he'd want to get comfort from.

Kanda looked down at the younger boy's crying face. It confused Kanda on how to react on the situation. Normally he would've pushed the guy off and walk away, but he couldn't. Something was paralyzing him from doing so.

Allen raised his head to see Kanda looking down at him. The tears didn't stop from streaming down his face. He looked deep into Kanda's eyes just like before, but his expression was different this time. Before he looked fierce and frightening but now, he looked a lot calmer although he still had that frown of his face.

Every time he had the slightest thought of Lenalee, his eyes immediately welled up and cry all over again. The only person he'd ever show him crying was Lavi, but Kanda was now the second person to know.

_If only Kanda wasn't there, then none of this would've happened._

_**I can't blame him, it was my decision to confess and the outcome would be the same, even if Kanda wasn't there. **_

_I feel like shit._

Kanda lifted Allen's chin and bent down, his lips meeting Allen's. The junior pressed his lips harder onto Kanda's own while gripping onto the collar of his shirt. He didn't care if he was kissing a guy, moreover Kanda because he felt that he _needed_ it. He desperately wanted to be kissed for some unknown reason.

The prince slowly slid his arm around the younger boy's waist and pulled him closer to him. Allen whimpered because he didn't know how to react. He felt what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't want to stop. Kanda's lips were surprisingly so… addicting. He slowly let his mouth open for entry and Kanda accepted it gradually. His tongue explored the small carven, entangling his tongue with Allen's.

The junior moaned but were muffled in his mouth. He tasted the strong minty flavor as his tongue battled with Kanda's. If he thought about it, it was the first time in his entire life that he kissed someone on the lips, not to mention with tongue. He felt horribly pathetic at it, but Kanda on the other hand, was damn good.

Allen let out a stifled moan that was a lot louder than before. Their battle continued on, the very slightest touch of Kanda's lips on Allen's sent chills down his spine. Slowly, very slowly, he began to improve the kiss rather than before, sloppy and messy, but now, it was more passionate and much more intoxicating.

Allen didn't want to break their lips but he couldn't hold his breath. He gasped as he finally had some air to breath. Kanda's lips didn't leave him but rather, they were going up to Allen's ear.

"D-don't I—ahhh..."

Allen tried to hold back a moan but his mouth failed him to. It was either Kanda trying to tease him or he was getting into the mood of it.

"You've stopped crying."

The junior was startled from the sudden response of Kanda. He hadn't expected that Kanda was going to speak at all. But just as he said, he was right. Allen noticed himself that his tears were dried up and all was left with the redness and the slight sting in his eyes.

Nevertheless, Kanda still continued, brushing his lips back down to the British's and melted their lips together.

Allen felt pathetic.

Because he was rejected.

He needed comfort.

And so he did.

He had gotten his first kiss.

From the devil.

The one that ruined all.

Worst of all.

He wanted it.

_Needed_ it.

Slowly, he believed he was succumbing into the devil's hands.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Yullen and Yullen week! Err lol XD Well anyways, I'm happeh because I came to like AU's! :D I used to hate them like shit, but now… It's okay X3. **

**Review if you're a Yullen fan and you're enjoying Yullen week. (Or just review because you want to X3)**


	7. Compensation

Why, _why_ did he have to be an idiot enough to do _that_!

His stupid dependent self just _had_ to ruin everything.

And guess whose fault it was?

No shit, who it was.

Allen groaned painfully as another wave of an aching headache washed through him. He felt as if a sledge hammer was constantly pounding him. His throat was hardly a difference. He didn't dare to talk because if he did, he believed it'll feel like a person was scraping his throat using a razor and lemon juice. He prayed hard that this was in its worst stage and not the beginning, because if it is, god knows what Allen will do.

The nearly unconscious junior dropped his head dead on the desk. It has been two days ever since Allen was rejected and the scar was still fresh. It was slowly healing but the pain was just bearable. He did see Lenalee yesterday in the cafeteria eating with her friends but Allen didn't dare to go anywhere near her and he doesn't plan on going near her, _ever_.

When Allen came to his senses on the part on what happened _after_ Lenalee's rejection, he ended up with deprived sleep. The night of the incident was fine because his mind was completely messed up and all he could ever think about was if he was able to continue living. The second day was worse because that's when he realized what he had done the day before. He realized that he should've never confessed to Lenalee and definitely should have not _received_ Kanda's comfort. At first he found it quite disturbing that he did indeed hugged a guy,_ kissed_ him and _tongued_ with him. But then he felt better, like his pain was slowly subsiding because he was comforted. He considered the kiss as nothing. It was just a sign of comfort and nothing else. No romantic feelings, no alluring hormones,

_Nothing._

But then why, deep down buried in the smallest hole, did he wish it wasn't nothing? It frustrated him the entire day. In the end, he came up with a conclusion that the reason it happened was out of curiosity. That explained his side, but what about Kanda's? _He_ was the one who started it in fact. The British was deep in thought when he came across the reason why Kanda had indeed kissed him. That was definitely not a thing Kanda would do. Or… was it? _No, no, no, definitely not_. Like hell would he be running around kissing people for the sake of it.

_I hope not…_

He wasn't sure if he would be able to confirm it but as of now, he believed he has insomnia because sitting in his rightful place in school four a.m. in the morning was definitely not him. Normally the earliest student would come at six. He was lucky that the teachers come early.

The second day may have been bad, but the third day was hell. He thought he was recovering from his broken heart but then the flu struck him hard. He could hardly listen to the teachers, even Lavi who was always in an audible volume. He should've seen that cold coming anyway. After practically having Kanda eat his mouth for 10 long minutes, calls for guaranteed contamination. And guaranteed he was.

He thought that the worst was over because it couldn't be any worse, but somehow, it was. He was emotionally and physically fucked up. His heart wasn't healing any faster, his recent flu has begun to add up more symptoms and because of both problems, he couldn't sleep. (Who wouldn't if you were rejected and would constantly cough all night long?)

Allen gathered up his blurry thoughts and decided to take a stroll around the school. If he was lucky, someone other than him might be there.

--

It didn't surprise him when he couldn't find anyone. Who would go to school at four in the morning? Just going to school was a dislike for the majority of the students.

The junior was standing on the third floor, staring at the odd hallway. Out of all the places he went to that morning, the third floor where the seniors were had some objects that weren't supposed to be there. Because it was still early and the sun hasn't risen, he could barely make out what he was looking at. The moonlight was the only light shining through the windows. He picked up the object in front of him and moved over to the side where he would be able to see it.

It was a beer bottle that was completely emptied. That was when Allen assumed that a group of people or maybe even a class had been partying last night. But wouldn't the teachers catch them for that? He continued to walk forward as his vision adjusted to the darkness and then he spotted more empty bottles on the ground. Soon enough it was making a trail. He followed the bottles to the end of the corridor where it stopped to a door. He was standing in front of the back entrance of _'4-I'_. He leaned his ear on the door first so that he could check if anyone was in there. He proceeded by slowly sliding the door open since there wasn't any sound protruding from the room.

He opened it fully once he saw that the chairs were empty. There was a CD player on the corner of the room still playing. If there were people talking, then the music would've become completely mute, but because the school was quiet and he wasn't making any sounds, he could hear the music quite well.

The student made his way through the room, over to the player and turned it off. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a soft groan and the sound of clothes ruffling. He stayed as still as a rock but then he sighed when he realized it was just his imagination. He stood up and turned to his left to continue his purpose.

He slapped his mouth shut and even had to bite himself as his eyes caught the sight of a human.

And oh how he knew this human so well.

Kanda had one hand tucked under his cheek and the other arm was stretched out, as it hung out of the desk, his hand clasped onto a beer bottle that seemed to be half empty. The first assumption Allen made with Kanda was he was drunk and he fell asleep because of it. He was quite surprised that Kanda was present in school because he assumed that Kanda would stay at home like he had been doing these two days, to recover from his sickness. Perhaps he had already healed or he was just damn bored.

Allen furrowed his brows and placed his hands on his hips. He was disappointed that Kanda was a drinker. He thought those were only rumors to add up his '_bad boy'_ personality, but it only showed that it was true. The junior looked down and spotted many other bottles that were lying on the ground and were surrounding the drunk senior.

Suddenly the thought clicked him. There were tons of bottles scattered in the fourth year's premises, and what if a teacher were to catch the culprits? Like Kanda. To make it worse, if he was to be caught now, that would make Allen look like he was part of it as well.

Allen hastily picked up all the bottles on the ground, trying as much as possible to grab it all at once. He strode over to the front door and placed all the bottles outside. There was no trash can in the area, so he'll just need to remove the evidence in the room.

He ran back inside and slowed down. He decided to approach Kanda without him knowing. As quietly and slowly as possible, he slid his hand on the nozzle of the bottle and gently pulled it out of Kanda's grasp. He glanced down at Kanda. No sign of waking up. He sighed and then continued to turn around.

_Grab._

Allen froze when he felt a hand grasp tightly around his wrist. The bottle in his captured wrist was soon pulled out. Allen turned around and saw the now awake Kanda leaning back on the chair, slamming in the bottle on the table.

"Who gave you the permission to take my things?" he muttered, rubbing his right eye.

"I'm only doing this for your own good," Allen replied, snatching the bottle back. God was he getting brave.

Kanda rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the bottle back and dropping it onto the ground. It landed with a clink and then it rolled in a circular motion, the contents spilling. He gripped onto Allen's wrist again and stormed out of the room. Allen complained about him being so rough but he didn't listen. He finally stopped when they were in Kanda's classroom.

"Evidence gone."

Allen blinked a few times before it registered. "What do you mean gone? All the bottles are still there!"

He coughed violently, his head suddenly becoming very heavy. He swayed and slipped. Allen felt pathetic that he could not regain his balance because he was too weak, all he did was await for the painful floor.

Allen felt himself land on something soft. Did the floor have an extremely soft rug that he wasn't aware of? Allen slowly let his eyes open to only find a sour face which was looking down at him. Allen's cheeks went red when he realized Kanda had been the one to catch him.

"You're an idiot."

"Well you're an asshole."

"I just caught you from falling and now you're calling me an asshole."

"I don't care whether you're trying to…"

Allen covered his mouth and coughed again. His vision began to blur again but he quickly regained it when he felt a hand brushing somewhere where it shouldn't.

"W-what are you doing?"

Kanda stood up and left the sick British on the ground. He picked up the bag left on a table and began walking towards the door.

"You better get out of here, or else someone might catch you."

And with that Kanda disappeared from Allen's sight. He stared on the ground until his eyesight was steady and then he stood up. He looked at his watch and realized it was it was already 5.30. All that exploration and wanderings around the third floor, sure consumed the morning quite fast.

Fearing that the teachers would decide to drop by the classrooms to prepare, he hastily stood up. Allen felt his head swaying again from the sudden action. He tried as much as possible to ignore it and head outside. He held a gasp back the moment he spotted the school cleaner picking up the bottles on the ground and throwing it in the large black plastic bag. He glanced up at Allen and then resumed back to his work.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_. Allen was dead, he was spotted by the cleaner and now he was doomed.

Or so he thought.

"Standing there all day long won't help you from getting away from this," a deep voice came out of the janitor's mouth.

At first Allen was confused. Was the guy actually trying to help him? Wow, no wonder the senior students wouldn't care about leaving their mess. Allen slowly began to walk and stopped in front of the man. He bowed and turned around to walk down and back to his classroom.

The early bird of his class was already there and was apparently sleeping. Allen took a seat on the back of the room and hoped that he would not disturb him. He leaned over to the side and picked up his bag. Surprisingly the moment he set his bag on his lap, it began to vibrate.

Allen pulled the zipper and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open.

"Oh you're there… Yeah hey Krory, I'm going to come to school a bit late, the alcohol has gotten to me. Oh! And tell Allen I'm sick; don't want him finding out about last night."

The line had already been cut off before Allen could respond. Then again, even it wasn't cut off, Allen was speechless.

He couldn't believe that his own friend, his _only _best friend would be lying to him.

--

Just as Lavi had said, he came late. It was second period and the subject was literature. That explained why Lavi chose to come on that particular time, but on the other hand, he was sulking. Sulking like there was no tomorrow. Why? Because he had tried to come inside the classroom at a low profile so that he wouldn't be noticed. But somehow, Tyki had this weird power that actually predicted Lavi's coming and that's when Tyki told Lavi, well, more like the entire class, that he would be receiving detention after school. And because of that, Lavi was as dead as Allen. If he was this depressed by just receiving detention, what more if he's rejected?

Allen wanted to cheer him up, but his voice failed him to. He had been talking and even shouting at Kanda that morning and in the end, his throat was drier than a drought in a desert. He decided to try a different approach.

He opened his spiral notebook and wrote.

_**It isn't that bad, I doubt Mikk-sensei doesn't take your tardiness by heart.**_

He tore of the page and folded it continuously until it was smaller than his palm. Allen nudged Lavi and passed him the note. At first Lavi was confused, but then he quickly took it as he spotted Tyki glancing at the two. He unfolded the notebook paper and then read it.

Once he was done, he took out a pencil from his pencil case and wrote his reply.

He folded the paper back and tossed it over to Allen. It landed perfectly right in front of him.

_**Right… Did you see the look on his face when he saw me come in? He looked so… disappointed!**_

Allen sighed. He wrote below the neat script handwriting with a reply of:

_**Because you're my best friend and I'll never lie to you, I'm telling you truthfully, he will not be bothered with it**_.

Allen couldn't be bothered to do the same folding procedure and instead he crumpled up the paper and tossed it back to Lavi. The redhead raised the ball of paper, staring at Allen with a look of confusion. Nevertheless, he placed the paper back on the desk and opened it, flattening the paper because of the creases.

He stared at it for a few seconds and then his face lit up. He picked up the mechanical pencil next to his arm and scribbled on the note. He did the same crumpling-up-the-paper and tossing-it-back as what Allen did.

_**Thanks Allen, I would never lie to you either.**_

This is when Allen frowned at the creasy paper. He said he would never lie, but he just did. He lied about never telling lies, so that was technically lying twice. In the morning when classes had just started, Allen had forgotten about Lavi's mistaken call to him. But now that Lavi had reminded him, he was downright upset.

He didn't write a response and that's when it caught Lavi's attention. The normal flow of passing notes to each other was roughly one minute, but five minutes has past. Suddenly Lavi spotted their paper-made msn sticking out of Allen's bag. Lavi ripped out a new paper out of his own notebook and wrote. He reached over and slid it under Allen's arm. Just to make sure that it reached to his side.

Allen pretended to pay attention to Tyki, ignoring Lavi and the new paper as much as possible, but the problem was the paper was screaming at Allen to read it. The junior gave up and took the paper boringly, needing to only unfold it once.

_**What's wrong? Why are you mad all of a sudden?**_

Allen rolled his eyes as Lavi acted oblivious to why he was mad. Then again, he couldn't blame him because the person Lavi thought he was talking to was Krory. He scrunched up the paper and dropped it onto his bag, but as it was in midair, a hand snatched the falling paper. Allen felt his heart suddenly pulse when he realized the person who had snatched it was no other than Tyki and the very moment Allen shot his head up to look at the person's face, he was already reading it.

Using one hand, he crumpled it back into a ball and stuffed it in his pocket. On his other hand where he had his textbook, he snapped it shut.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Tyki had slowly said as he leaned down onto Allen's table. "You're disturbing my class," he muttered.

The Portuguese rose from the table and resumed back to his teachings. Allen was extremely embarrassed because people from his class were snickering at him. He knew if the teacher wasn't there, then they would've ended up laughing their asses off.

The British slammed his head onto the table and left it there. Lavi had been trying to catch the boy's attention, but he didn't respond and he didn't plan on replying him anymore. Even if he did want to, his throat forbade him to.

--

After classes with Tyki, it was a long lunch break. It wasn't that their lunchtime was extended; but because they had a free period. Allen continued to be mute and slipped his phone into his pocket. He was about to leave the classroom but then a hand pulled him back from doing so. Allen turned around and regretted it. He had thought that it was a classmate that might've wanted to ask him something, but it was Lavi.

He grasped onto Allen's wrist with his iron grip and dragged him out of the room and onto the corridor. He leaned near the window so that he could leave way for the other students.

Allen had been trying to remove Lavi's grip because it was seriously hurting him. Lavi let go and quickly apologized, but that didn't stop him from acting serious. His eyes were locked on Allen's, suddenly placing his hand aggressively on Allen's shoulders.

"What's wrong," he said flatly.

Allen felt pissed that Lavi had always thought Allen was naïve, but this time he was going to prove it that he wasn't.

"_You're_ the one who should know that," Allen emphasized coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Allen snorted, "Oh do you now? Then explain what that phone call was all about!"

"What phone call?"

"I'm not an idiot. I'm talking about the phone call you made this morning!"

"Phone call…? Allen I never called you this morning."

"That's what you think."

"…."

"Lavi, it wasn't Krory you were talking to, it was me."

Lavi's eyes widened, the palm of his hands sliding off Allen's shoulders. He didn't see that coming.

"You… heard what I said?"

"Lavi I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you said that you would never lie to me but then you did! Why would you lie about lying?"

Lavi finally sighed and gave in. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Allen's trust, but he knew he deserved it if he did.

"I just wanted to protect you…"

"Protect me from what?"

"You have always seen me as what you call me, a '_guardian angel'_. I was touched on how you felt about me but then the truth is that that's not really me. I'm not that pure hearted person you have always thought. I have a dark side too and I just don't want you to see it."

"…Dark… Side…?"

"Yeah…"

"Does drinking count?"

"Yes, of course."

"Lavi, you can change that! You're not obliged to drink alcohol!"

"Allen you don't get it. It has become a habit of mine. If I don't drink, then it would feel like I'm missing an essential need."

"You're… addicted to alcohol?"

He exhaled the reply. "Yes."

Allen dropped his head down, facing the floor. He didn't know that Lavi was so thoughtful of him. He kind of felt guilty that he had been mad with him although Lavi was only lying because of Allen's benefit. Allen looked back up to only see an extremely sad face plastered onto Lavi.

The guilt got the better of him.

"I forgive you Lavi. And I always will, so please don't be sad."

Lavi's lips rose back to his usual grin when he heard the words come out of Allen's mouth. He nodded eagerly and gave Allen a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"I really am so sorry. You're always so forgiving," Lavi said, as he turned the both of them around to head to Allen's favorite place.

They continued to walk towards their direction; their subject had already changed into something else. Allen had lost his voice again after talking with Lavi. Luckily the redhead understood the situation quickly and decided to explain the incident of last night.

Allen continued to listen to Lavi intently, glad to know that he was enjoying sharing his experience to his best friend. But as he listened, Lavi's voice suddenly trailed off and stopped. Allen realized Lavi wasn't beside him anymore and he quickly turned back.

Lavi was standing in the middle of the hall, he face in complete awe. The junior was confused on why Lavi had suddenly reacted like that, but as he turned his head the other way, there was a tall blonde lady gracefully walking past by him.

The redhead continued to gawk at her, his eyes glued onto her.

_Don't tell me…_

"Lavi, is this one of your '_strikes'_?" Allen asked, nudging the frozen boy.

When the blonde woman disappeared from the corner, Lavi immediately chased after her, leaving Allen alone in the half empty hallway.

_What was that about?_

Allen sighed and turned around. He was left alone again and it had slowly become a habit already. The more he thought about it, he had been spending more time with Kanda rather than Lavi and speaking of Kanda, perhaps he could entertain him.

Wait… What was he thinking?!

Kanda, entertaining Allen? Like that would ever happen.

And speaking of the devil himself, he was leaning on the staircase railing, apparently glaring at everyone passing by him. It seemed that Kanda was back to his normal bitchy self, practically wanting everything in his sight to decay.

The snowy haired student continued to walk and ignore Kanda so that he won't bother him. But how poor he was thinking, no shit Kanda was going to badger him and badger him he did.

"Oi Moyashi, I'm hungry."

"So…? I'm hungry too," Allen drawled.

His deadly aura began to increase. "Buy me food."

"Why should I?"

"Because…" Kanda said, leaning forward when the hall had suddenly become empty (probably Kanda's presence scared everyone off). He brushed his lips on Allen's cheek until his reached his ear.

"You have a debt you need to repay."

"D-debt?" Allen had to whisper because his voice was failing, but it seemed so wrong in the current situation. It looked as if Allen was as scared as shit (Of course he was, but he didn't want to show that in front of Kanda).

"This."

Before Allen could react, move or even take a breath, his lips had been crushed by the elder's. Because he was so unprepared and unaware, Kanda had forced his mouth open. He invaded the small space, licking every part of his mouth. Allen tried to force a moan back but his strength was extremely poor.

He had easily given in and began to slowly slide down. Kanda had wrapped his arms around Allen's back and pulled him back up. Allen tried to respond, but he couldn't. His body had already turned into jelly when Kanda took him in and his mind was telling him this was wrong.

He was afraid of what Kanda was doing. It wasn't gentle at all. It was rough and painful, like he was mad and he was taking it out on Allen. Was it because of that morning? It couldn't possibly be. He didn't seem that angry that morning. Then what was upsetting him?

He went back to reality with the help of his common sense and realized that he wasn't supposed to be kissing Kanda. It was a lot more dangerous outside during a free period, rather than in the bathroom whilst classes were going on. The only problem was as much as he wanted to stop and push the senior away, he couldn't. His heart was telling otherwise.

While Kanda was devouring the poor boy's mouth, Allen had tried to think of a lot of disgusting things so that he would go against what he wanted the most. But as he thought more and more, they ended back onto Kanda and his tongue…

_Oh god… That felt so good…_

Kanda had used the very tip of his tongue and pressed it onto Allen's own. Allen pushed back to catch his breath but he let out a moan at the same time. Kanda smirked at the younger boy. He didn't kiss him anymore. He decided to let the bean sprout catch his breath instead.

Allen's cheek felt warm. His lips were swollen and his headache had come back to attack him. Luckily Kanda had been holding him, or else he would've dropped dead onto the ground.

"Now you owe me twice."

"W-wait…" he panted. "T-that's not… fair…"

Kanda took his wallet out and pulled out a bundle of cash. He then shoved it in Allen's pants.

"Use that to buy 5 meals."

Allen finally was able to stand without Kanda's help, so he pushed himself away. He took the money out of his pocket and handed it back to Kanda.

"I can't accept this money."

Kanda rose as eyebrow. "This money isn't for you; it's for me and those other idiots."

The senior shoved the money back at Allen. "Take it and buy food," he growled. "You are now my personal slave so you do what I tell you to do."

That's it.

He crossed the line.

Allen wanted to throw a fit at him but the fit he threw were coughs. Allen quickly covered his mouth and continued to cough like mad. His throat had once again gone against him. Kanda sighed and slowly walked away.

"If you're not going to buy the food within ten minutes, I'm telling the entire student body that you were rejected by Lenalee."

That caught Allen's attention. He had immediately stopped coughing when he had heard those words.

He was the devil.

_He really was._

Allen hated him even more that before. He was blackmailing him into becoming his servant and if he didn't obey his orders within ten minutes, then he was doomed.

Before even thinking what he would do to Kanda, he ran to the cafeteria. He was more afraid of the information that would leak out if he didn't follow rather than Kanda himself.

The cafeteria was crowded and he cursed when he saw the school cafeteria line was long. He ran over to the counter and ordered different meals since he didn't know what they preferred. Allen waited impatiently in the line with two plastic bags in each side. If he wasn't going to use dirty tricks by now, it would take him 15 minutes to get back to the prince.

That's when an idea popped into his head. Allen had received definitely more than enough cash from Kanda and he did say that it wasn't for him. Allen took out the bundle and got out of the line. He went over to the cashier who was handing change to another student. She glared at Allen once she was done handing it to her.

"Back of the line," she spoke roughly.

Allen slammed the bundle of cash onto the table and ran off. The cashier would be more than happy to have extra tip, so Allen assumed that the cafeteria people wouldn't bother him. If he wasn't going to hurry, he would be late.

Allen doubled the steps as he walked up the stairs to the third floor. He accidentally bumped into female senior student on his way up.

"Hey, watch it!"

"S-sorry…" Allen quickly apologized.

"Oh. It's you."

Allen paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're that pathetic guy that's been messing with the prince. Let me tell you something. Leave the prince alone. He doesn't belong in these types of scandals," she said coldly.

"Oh and by the way, do you know how pathetic you look like? You're like a lowlife creature on your way to please someone that is completely out of your ranking. In fact, so high that you don't even deserve to talk to him."

Allen felt quite hurt from the senior's harsh words. She smiled and left and then Allen quickly ran back up to Kanda's classroom.

He spotted the usual group clouding the leader. Allen didn't care if he was going to receive anymore bad names because he was degraded low enough. He barged through the group and carelessly dropped the plastic bag.

"I've had it with you! I'm tired of your sick games and how you're taking advantage of me!" Allen spat.

The group had quieted down, but so far no tackling onto the ground. It seems being acquainted with Chaoji sure had its advantages.

Kanda, apparently looking a lot angrier than before, glanced up at Allen. He didn't speak a word.

Allen didn't want to shout anymore because his throat felt like it was one fire. He had pushed him through his limits. The junior turned around and stormed out of the room. The only one to respond was Krory.

"Would you like to have lunch with us All—"

"—Next time."

--

Allen felt as dead as a corpse. All the yelling and his anger building up had drained his energy. He lied dead on the grass slope where in front of him was the swimming club. He had stayed in that area for an hour as he rested and tried to get his energy back. So far, his vocals were dead and his body was paralyzed. It seemed that another symptom of his illness was kicking in.

He took out his phone, glad to know that his arms were still functioning. He flipped it open. There was a new message.

_**Very sorry for ditching you like that. I reckoned you thought that I was chasing after her because she was sexy but no, I had another reason. I went after her because I had seen her in the café with Mikk sensei while I was there. It seems that they're a couple. **_

_**Her name is Lulu Bell and I just found out that she's a 4th year Biology teacher. I'm trying to get more information off her but it is quite tough. I'll come by your place after school to explain everything else.**_

_**-Rabi**_

Allen smiled at the sort of nickname Lavi had made up. He decided not to reply because he didn't really know what to say and his fingers were too weak to even text. He was really useless at the moment.

The British placed his phone back into his pocket and slowly sat up. He let his head adjust from the movement before he took a peek of his surroundings. The place was quiet and peaceful. Some second years were sitting on a bench and trading their food in their lunchboxes. Allen kind of felt sad as he watched the happy friends share their food. He somehow missed how he had been doing that to Lavi. Nowadays it's nearly impossible to make an obento. Homework and projects had become the priority of their time at home.

Allen leaned back down and closed his eyes. He was relieved that his sleepiness was stronger than his thoughts. Although his eyes were closed, the sun was very bright and it distracted him. But not long after, the annoying brightness in his eyes disappeared.

The junior slowly slid his eyes open to only find Kanda staring down at him. He was about to scream, but Kanda had already slapped his hand on Allen's lips before he could. Allen calmed down and rolled his eyes. He was clearly pissed at Kanda and he should be very aware of that.

The Japanese moved back and stretched his legs out and lazily relaxed on the soft ground.

"Still hurts doesn't it?"

At first Allen had no idea what he was talking about thus he checked what Kanda was looking at. He followed the direction of his eyes that led to the swimming pool. Lenalee was there, sitting on the edge of the pool, wiping herself dry.

Why in the world did Kanda have to remind Allen? He almost made it through the day without thinking about Lenalee and now everything came back. His stomach sank, his eyes starting to well up.

"Yeah… it does."

Kanda didn't look back at Allen or change his facial expression. He seemed to be in a lot calmer mood but it didn't make up for what Kanda had demanded. Allen decided to shrug it off for now and just tried to enjoy the scenery.

Allen knew. He knew very well that he still had feelings for Lenalee despite being rejected. They just didn't seem to go away. He believed they'll disappear once he was no longer in depression. But what he wondered on was when. When will he be able to let go? The thought seemed almost impossible, but it was the only hope left for Allen.

"Do you think you could love again?" Kanda asked, finally looking at Allen.

"H-huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: *lets out a deep breath* WHEW! Finally finished oAo… That was definitely longer than expected (the time working on this). I guess when I was completely distracted; I left the fic 2****nd**** priority… T^T**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter is like fuck. I don't feel well and my mind is off. I'll promise to make the later chapters better. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The last three lines actually have a huge meaning into it (especially on Kanda). You should've realized it by now, but if you don't then it shows that I haven't been giving the message clearly T^T.**

**QUESTION TO READERS: Is my fan fiction reaching your expectations? Are they long and detailed as you asked for? ;A; (I feel really insecure right now)**

**I would feel a lot better if you would review~ Reviews make people happy :3**


End file.
